Crushed by a Crush
by ShinkisRule
Summary: Meet Aina Akita, the lonely dreamer whith the painful knowledge that she and Yuki can never be. Her new friendship with him and the Sohmas can only go so far with Akito in charge... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while. So many girls in Furuba love Yuki, but what if one of these girls thought of it as a problem? What if she were to actually confront him about it like it was a problem? So that's how Aina was born. I finally looked up Japanese names, so I can finally begin this story because I've finally given her a name. Oh, man, I'm writing 4 things at once now… My poor little brain… Whenever I get an idea for a story I write it immediately. I don't wait until I finish another one to put less pressure upon myself. The only advantage to this, though, is that whenever I'm stuck on one story, I can go to another one until I get an idea for the previous one, and the cycle goes on. But anyways, here's the story.**

Crushed by a Crush

By ShinkisRule

Chapter 1

If you were to ask anyone to describe Aina Akita to you, they would immediately say that she was beautiful. They would tell you about the faraway look in her eyes and her long, flowing hair and her kind, sweet smile. Everyone thought she was sweet, and that she was beautiful. That is, everyone but Aina.

Every day when Aina looked in the mirror, all she saw was that girl who sat alone in the corner all day and stare into the clouds at nothing like some spaced-out freak. That girl who never uttered three sentences together. That girl who was fifteen and still hadn't ever had a boyfriend. That girl with no real friends and no life.

Aina couldn't stand being so pathetic. One of the reasons that she spent her time in her own little world was because she couldn't seem to get things right in the real world. She would always imagine the life she wanted. She thought it was stupid, but she always dreamt of having a life like all the heroes she watched on TV or read about in books. Those heroes whose lives were nonstop adventure, who always had somewhere to run, someone to save, and a hand to hold. Those heroes who would make a stand, and say no, and do what was right when everyone else just ran away. Their lives were dangerous, but they wouldn't miss that adventure for the world, because the worse it would get, the more they'd love it. Aina wished she could have all that. Just to be around people like that would have been enough for her. Those fictional heroes, in a way, were her friends. She wanted a life she could love, a life she wouldn't want to change. But no. She didn't have anything super in her life. All she had was _this_.

Aina knew she couldn't be any sort of warrior, but it still would have been nice to know her real reason for living. Not that Aina was suicidal, mind you. She knew she had a reason to live. She knew her place in this world was out there somewhere. She just had to find it. She wanted more than anything to find her reason. And every day, when she wandered down the halls at school, or when she made her way to sit and eat lunch, Aina wondered if maybe, just maybe, that reason was Yuki Sohma.

Yuki Sohma may have been the handsomest, most popular boy in school, but he didn't act like it. He was different. He was so gentle and kind. All those girls chasing after him never made him think that he was worth running to. He didn't want to be popular. Yuki wasn't just another pretty face… He was totally selfless. And Aina adored him with every ounce of her being.

And that was what went through Aina's mind as she looked at him today. He was sitting there with his wonderful circle of friends—and these weren't just the cool kids, they were his _real_ friends—smiling and laughing and just being magnificent. She knew she didn't have a chance with him, because, even if Yuki didn't realize it, she knew he liked Tohru Honda. That girl was always so happy and made everyone around her happy, and she was also just about the cutest girl in the whole school. Aina didn't want to interfere, because she really liked Tohru; she admired her. She knew she was no match for her, but she wished with all her heart that she could at least find the courage to talk to Yuki, and maybe one day be his friend. But she couldn't talk to anyone, especially not her secret crush. She just wasn't brave enough.

Aina sighed and hung her head. When she was younger, she had always thought that she'd be more sociable when she got older. That still hadn't happened. Aina thought her problem was that she gave the impression that she didn't want to be approached. People barely ever talked to her. She had always hoped that maybe Yuki would be the one to talk to her, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. He wasn't much of a talker either. Aina looked back at Yuki, knowing she could never have him. But still, Aina could dream.

Aina couldn't stand loving Yuki so much. Sometimes she tried to listen in on his conversations, just to hear his voice. She knew it was a bad habit, but still, she wanted to learn about his life. It was mostly the others who spoke, and Yuki would occasionally say something. This time, though, he hadn't said anything yet. Aina listened carefully, and she gasped and turned away when Arisa Uotani started talking about her.

"Hey," she said, "Akita's sitting by herself again."

"She looks so sad…" Momiji sighed.

"Indeed," said Hanajima, "Her waves give off such a strong loneliness."

"Loneliness?" asked Tohru, "I wonder why. She's so pretty; you'd think she'd have lots of friends. Poor Akita-san…"

"I know!" said Momiji, snapping his fingers, "Let's invite her to come sit with us!!"

"Oh, yes!" said Tohru, clapping her hands, "Great idea, Momiji-kun!"

"How long did it take you guys to come up with that?" asked Kyo.

Aina couldn't believe it. Had that really just happened? Was she really about to sit with new friends? And more importantly, with _Yuki_?? If Hanajima could sense her waves, then why hadn't she said something a long time ago? Aina supposed that didn't really matter now. She wasn't going to be alone anymore. _Alright,_ Aina thought to herself as Momiji and Tohru approached her, _act natural, Aina. You have to make a good impression._

"Hello, Akita-san!" said Tohru, "I'm Tohru. We noticed you were all alone. Would you like to sit with us?"

"Umm," said Aina, kicking herself in her mind because she would almost always say "Um" at the beginning of her sentences, "Sure."

"Come, come!" said Momiji, grabbing Aina's hand and leading her to where everyone else was sitting. Aina let out a small laugh as she could barely keep up with him. Even though he was a first-year in high school, he had the energy of a 6-year-old. Aina liked that about him, it made him so adorable. He was like a cuddly little bunny.

"Hey, Akita," said Arisa as Aina sat down, "Glad you could join us!"

"Hey," said Aina, so softly she could barely hear herself.

"So," said Arisa, "Introductions. I'm Arisa Uotani, otherwise known as Uo-chan, and this is Saki Hanajima, or Hana-chan. You've already met Tohru and Momiji, and that over there would be Kyo."

"That?!" Kyo fumed, "Don't call me 'that!' I'm a human being!"

"Just tune out everything he says," said Arisa, "Anyway, this is Haru, and I'm sure you already know Prince Charming." She was, of course, referring to Yuki.

Aina smiled, and made an effort not to stare. Yuki was even more amazing up close. She couldn't believe she was actually eating lunch with him.

"I'm so happy that you're here, Akita-san!" said Tohru, "You were so lonely before, but you won't be any longer!"

"Umm… Yeah," said Aina, "I'm happy to be here, too." Aina was amazed that she had just said a whole sentence on her own.

"Now that we know each other," said Arisa, "We need to think of a name for you."

"Hmm?" said Aina.

"See, I'm Uo-chan, and she's Hana-chan. So from now on, you're… Aki-chan!"

"Oh, yes!" said Tohru, "I like that! Aki-chan!"

Aina smiled. So now she had a nickname.

"You're okay with that?" asked Haru, "Or would you rather they called you Aina?"

"I don't really care," said Aina. Either was fine, really, so long as they were actually talking to her.

"So tell us about yourself, Aki-chan," said Tohru, "What do you like to do?"

"Umm…" said Aina, wanting to kick herself again, "I like drawing… And I like reading manga."

"You like manga?" asked Tohru, "Do you have a favorite manga?"

"I guess…" said Aina, making an effort not to say "Um" again, "Divine Melody."

"I don't read much manga," said Tohru, "So I haven't heard of that. But I'll assume since you like it that it's really good! You like to draw, too? Do you draw manga?"

Aina nodded.

"That's great, Aki-chan!" said Tohru.

"We've met before," said Yuki, "Haven't we, Akita-san?"

Aina tried not to look shocked. Yuki actually spoke to her… What was she supposed to say? All she could let out was another "Um."

"I think so," she said, trying not to stutter.

They had met before. How could Aina ever forget that? Her mind flashed back to that day… the day she fell in love.

_**_

_Aina walked outside as P.E. was about to start. The first thing she saw when she got there was the Prince Yuki fan club, surrounding none other than Yuki himself. Aina couldn't believe this. Whenever she saw Yuki, there was always a crowd of fangirls not too far behind. Aina couldn't stand to watch this. She turned away, disgusted. _

_There was something about popularity that Aina just couldn't grasp. What was so great about being popular? Being popular meant thinking that you owned the world. It meant thinking you were better than everyone else. Just because you have good looks and girls chasing after you didn't mean you were the eighth wonder of the world. While it was true that Yuki was handsome, he really wasn't that great. He looked like just another popular jerk._

_When class started, the gym teacher said they were going to be working in groups of two. Thankfully, he was going to pick the groups, because otherwise Aina would be the last person without a partner. But after her partner was chosen, she wasn't so thankful._

"_Akita," said the gym teacher, "You're with Yuki."_

_Aina couldn't believe this. Anyone but him. Why couldn't she have been with Hanajima, or maybe Momiji? Why did it have to be Yuki? Aina sighed and walked up to him, trying to be polite. Yuki didn't say anything as they practiced spiking the volleyball to each other… That is, not for the first few minutes._

_Aina gasped as the ball came flying towards her face. Her terrible reflexes prevented her from dodging it in time, and soon enough Aina was on the ground, with her hands clasped over her mouth and nose, letting out a muffled scream._

"_Akita-san!!" Yuki yelled, running over to her, "Are you all right?! I'm sorry!! Did I hurt you?! I really didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!!"_

_Aina didn't even look at him. one of the reasons was that it hurt so much she couldn't hold back the tears, but it was mostly because she was furious. Inside, she was screaming at him. _You're sorry?!_ Aina thought, _that's a lie!!! You think just because you're Yuki means you can do whatever you want and get away with it?! You're not sorry!! I hate you!! You're such a jerk!!! I _hate_ you!!!!!

"_Do you need to go to the nurse's office, Akita-san? Are you bleeding?" Aina looked up and noticed that Yuki was still there. She immediately turned away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, especially not __**him**__. She lifted her hands from her face and realized that she __**was**__ bleeding. Great. He'd split her lip open. Aina wiped her eyes as the pain finally started to lessen, and without a word, she went straight to the nurse's office. That was the last time she was going to have Yuki as her partner._

_After the nurse had cleaned the wound and had given her a napkin to press against her lip, Aina had to stay in the nurse's office until the bleeding stopped. She hadn't been hurt too badly; she wasn't going to need stitches or anything. Aina was happy about that, but she still had to sit there with a bloody lip and nothing to do. She was bored out of her mind. At least she didn't have to endure the rest of class with Yuki. That was good. But as soon as she had thought of this, Yuki walked into the room. Aina sighed. Such was her life._

"_What are you doing here?" Aina asked, not caring how rude she sounded._

"_Sensei wanted me to see if you were all right," said Yuki._

"_I'll be fine," said Aina, "You can leave whenever you feel like it."_

"_I really am sorry, Akita-san… I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I… I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be. But… I think this isn't the only thing you're angry about. I just want you to know… I never wanted any of this. Ever since I became so popular…I've always wondered why."_

_Aina paused. What was he talking about? Even though she hated to admit it, Yuki was unbelievably gorgeous. That was why those girls liked him so much. Everyone knew that, even his enemies. Did he really not see that?_

"_I…" said Yuki, "I'm nothing special. I'm really not cool. Being popular was the last thing I expected when I came here. I thought that people would hate me. I'm really… I'm boring, I guess. I have no social skills and barely ever talk to people freely. I'm basically a nobody. I never understood how I became so popular. It just… doesn't make sense."_

_Aina was confused. This was a side of Yuki she hadn't seen before. She had always thought that he was just like all the other popular people, but after hearing this she wasn't so sure anymore. He thought he was worthless. Was he lying? Did he just want her to stop hating him? His face looked so honest, so sincere… He really meant it, didn't he? He really thought he was a nobody. Aina looked at Yuki, thinking that maybe she was beginning to see the real him._

"_Again," said Yuki, "I'm sorry."_

_He started to walk away, but stopped as Aina finally spoke._

"_Yuki?" she asked, in a small, timid voice, "I… I'm sorry, too."_

_Yuki smiled, and Aina tried to smile back, but that only made her lip open more. She cringed, and immediately put the napkin back over it._

"_Are you all right, Akita-san?" Yuki asked, halfway out the door._

"_I think so… ow… Um, I'm kind of bored here… Would you mind staying?"_

"_I'd like that," said Yuki._

"_Umm… just don't make me laugh or anything," said Aina, pointing to her lip._

_Yuki laughed. "I'll try."_

_The two of them talked for a while, and when they finally went back to class, Aina didn't have a doubt that she had been wrong about Yuki all along. He was really a wonderful person. He was so kind to her. Whenever she saw him for the rest of the day, she would bubble up inside. The mere thought of him made her happy. It wasn't just happiness, though… it was more than that. It was a feeling she couldn't really describe. Aina wondered what she should call it. _

_When she got home, all she could think of was Yuki. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would see him, smiling at her. He filled her thoughts when she went to bed that night, and she couldn't sleep. Aina got up and looked out her window, gazing at the stars, more joyful than she had ever been. She couldn't wait to see Yuki again tomorrow. Aina had always had strong feelings for him, but never these feelings. She felt it so much that it made the world brighter. Everything was new._

"_Yuki…" Aina whispered under her breath. She finally figured it out. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She thought of him every moment of every waking hour. She knew exactly what it was now. Yes. This was it._

"_Oh, Yuki… I love you."_

_**_

After that day, Aina had hoped that she and Yuki would become great friends, but they didn't really see each other much. After that, Yuki became a dream that would never come true. But maybe now things would change. Aina didn't want to force Yuki to love her. She just wanted him to be happy, and if Tohru made him happy, that was fine with Aina. She was just glad to have a chance to become his friend.

"When did you guys meet before?" asked "Uo-chan."

"I'm not sure…" said Yuki, "Oh. Were you the one I…?"

"Yeah," said Aina, not wanting him to have to explain how he hit her in the face.

"I'm sure you've healed by now, Akita-san?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Aina smiled, and Yuki smiled back. That little accident was months ago, and Aina had certainly recovered. Aina wouldn't have believed it at the time she'd been hit, but that was one of the greatest days of her life. Aina's life had been pretty dreary since she and Yuki had gone their separate ways. But now that Aina would have friends, and Yuki was going to be one of them, then maybe, just maybe, her world was about to get a little brighter once again.

**This is my first attempt at writing a romance. Well, it's not actually a romance because it's only Aina with the crush, and, like her, I don't want to leave Tohru behind (unless I finish the series and find out she ends up picking Kyo and Yuki ends up single…) But it's still about a girl in love. So what do you think? Please review… I wanna know your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Aina's life starts to get better! Yay! Oh, and please review. This is my first hand at romance, so I wanna know if you think it's any good!**

Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Aina had made all these new friends. Now that she'd be seeing Yuki more often, maybe they'd talk a little more and get to know each other better. Aina wasn't going to be his girlfriend, she knew that much, but she was setting a goal that one day, she and Yuki would be best of friends. It was going to be painful to be around him so much without him loving her, but she'd rather have that than not be around him at all. They would have the occasional brief conversation every once in a while, and even when Yuki wasn't talking to her, he enjoyed her company. Yuki thought Aina was nice. That knowledge made Aina happier than she'd ever been.

"That's really good, Akita-san."

Aina looked up from her paper and turned around. There was Yuki, sitting next to her, looking at her drawing. The two of them, along with Tohru, Kyo, Haru, and Hana-chan, were sitting outside after school. Aina and Hana-chan were both waiting for their rides home, and the others were just hanging out with them while they were there. Aina had been so caught up in her artwork and her thoughts that she had almost forgotten there were others around. Yuki's comment had startled her a bit, snapping her back into reality. Even though it was in his nature to say something nice, Aina still felt the shock of being complimented by her crush.

"Thank you," said Aina.

"Didn't you just start that ten minutes ago?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know… I haven't really been counting. I guess so."

"You're pretty fast," said Yuki, "Where do you learn to draw like that?"

"I…" Aina stammered, unsure of an answer. Where _did_ she learn to draw? She'd never really thought about it before. "I don't know. I just kind of picked it up, I guess… Sometimes I get books, though."

"So who is that girl?"

"She's just a character I made up."

Yuki looked at Aina's picture, and then he smiled. Aina couldn't help but smile back. Seeing Yuki's breathtaking smile gave her so much joy… She wanted to take that smile and carry it with her for the rest of her life. It would always make her heart flutter, and with the life she was stuck with, she needed something to cheer her up every day. Something like Yuki's wonderful smile.

Aina felt a sudden strike of stupidity. Love made her think such ridiculous things.

**

Aina skipped across her hallway to the phone. She couldn't remember the last time she made a phone call, but now she had to, because Tohru had asked her to R.S.V.P. once she found out whether or not she could come to the pajama party. Aina had never been to one before, so she was very excited when her mother said yes. Tohru had given her an invitation earlier at school that day, much to Aina's astonishment. That girl was so kind. She had only made friends with Aina a week ago, and already she was inviting her to a party. Aina could tell that tomorrow night was going to be fun. Uo-chan and Hana-chan would also be there, which made things even better. Uo-chan would always make Aina laugh, and Hana-chan said that she would have some great stories for everyone. Aina was surely going to enjoy that. She was so happy.

"Hello?" said a man's voice soon after Aina dialed Tohru's number. It must have been her father.

"Hello," said Aina, "Is Tohru here?"

"She went out a while ago. Who is this?"

"It's Aina… Aina Akita?"

"Oh, you're Aki-chan, aren't you? Tohru said you might be calling sometime soon. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah," said Aina, a bit surprised that Tohru had spoken of her at home, "Tell Tohru that I can come to the party."

"Alright, I—Oh, she just got home. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Aina heard the faint murmuring of Tohru and her father, and then Tohru picked up the phone.

"Aki-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Hi, Tohru," said Aina, "I just told your dad I'm coming tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Aki-chan! Oh, but… He's not my dad."

"Huh?" Aina asked, "Then who was that?"

"It was Shigure-san," said Tohru, "My… guardian."

"Oh," said Aina, "Okay."

"Anyway, thank you so much, Aki-chan!"

"You're welcome," said Aina, "Thank you for inviting me."

"It was my pleasure!" said Tohru, "I have to go make dinner now. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

Of course that man was Tohru's guardian. Aina felt stupid for thinking that it was her father. She had almost forgotten. A few days after they met, Uo-chan had to explain that Tohru was an orphan, because she'd noticed that Aina would get confused when Tohru would describe her mother in past tense. Aina never would have guessed that. Tohru was always so cheerful. Aina could barely believe it when she found out. It made more sense that Shigure-san was her guardian, anyhow. He did sound a bit too young to be her father.

Setting that aside, Aina went up to her room to decide what to bring to the party.

**

"Hello, Aki-chan!" Tohru greeted as Aina entered her house the following night.

"Hi," said Aina.

"Awesome!" said Uo-chan, "Aki-chan has arrived! Now when's Hana-chan gonna get here with the FOOD? I'm dying of starvation!"

"She said she'd be here any minute…" said Tohru, looking up at the clock.

"Well, she'd better hurry up," said Uo-chan.

"Oh," said a voice, "You're not cooking tonight, then, Honda-san?"

Aina gasped. She knew that voice.

"Nope," said Tohru, "Hana-chan's bringing dinner."

"Yuki?" Aina asked, shocked to see him here.

"Hello, Akita-san," said Yuki.

"Hanajima's bringing our food?" asked Kyo, walking into the room behind Yuki, "Do we even know if she can cook?"

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun," said Tohru, "Her mother made it."

"Right… Can _she_ cook?"

Aina was speechless. Tohru had said the only ones invited were Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and herself. So why exactly were Yuki and Kyo both there?

"You never told her, did you, Tohru-kun?" Uo-chan asked.

"Oh…" said Tohru, "Well, the subject never really came up…"

"Umm…" Aina stammered, "Why are they at your house? I thought…"

"They live together," said Uo-chan bluntly.

"Wha…?" Aina asked. She knew Yuki and Kyo were cousins, but Tohru wasn't related to them in any way. Why was she living with them? That raised so many questions…

"I guess that sounded kind of weird how I said it…" said Uo-chan, "Yuki and Kyon have lived here this whole time, with Shigure-san, their cousin. But Tohru had been living by herself in a tent, apparently near their property, for a while. Then some time later, they found her in the tent, didn't want her living in those conditions, and took her in."

"And they all lived happily ever after," finished yet another voice.

"Hana-chan!" said Tohru.

"FOOD!!!" said Uo-chan.

Hana-chan closed the door behind her and went over to the kitchen with dinner, Uo-chan following closely behind. Hana-chan set the food on the table.

"I smell leeks," Kyo complained. Aina smiled, as everyone knew how much Kyo hated leeks.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing," Aina said, turning away, trying not to giggle. Kyo made a face.

"Don't get all offended, Kyon," Uo-chan ordered, "She's not making fun of you or anything. She's just happy. Now be nice or this gets stuffed in your mouth," She held up a leek onigiri. Aina couldn't keep from laughing any longer.

"And now you're laughing!" Kyo snapped, "Why are you laughing?!" Aina's teasing response surprised him.

"I'm just happy."

**

"_**After falling instantly in love with Cinderella's beauty, Prince Charming asked the fair maiden to dance."**_

"_**No way!!"**_

"_**Yes way, as per the narrator. Now hurry and go."**_

Aina and the others laughed as they watched Kyo as Prince Charming storm over to Hana-chan as Cinderella on the TV screen. The four of them were watching "Sorta Cinderella," the school play that was performed when Aina was away. She had wanted to go see it, and was ecstatic to hear that Momiji filmed it all. She was greatly enjoying it so far. Hana-chan was a brilliant Cinderella, and seeing Yuki as the fairy guardian was pure gold.

"_**Oh, my…" Cinderella murmured, "They have yakiniku."**_

"_**Hey! You! Get over here and DANCE WITH ME!!"**_

"…_**Eh."**_

"_**She turned me down…" Prince Charming said.**_

"_**Don't kill yourself looking so upset," said Uo-chan as his fellow prince.**_

"_**Try again, Prince Charming," said the narrator.**_

"_**You don't know what I'm going through, so stop pushing me around!!!"**_

"_**Just can it and go, ya big baby!!" the fellow prince commanded.**_

"You're watching THAT?!" Kyo yelled. Aina looked up. That wasn't coming from the TV. There was Kyo, standing in the doorway holding a carton of milk, with a horrified expression that was too funny for words.

"Embarrassed, Kyon?" Uo-chan asked, and evil smile creeping onto her face.

"Turn that off!!" Kyo demanded, "Akita does NOT need to see that!!"

"Oh, Akita does," Aina chimed in. She didn't know why, but always found it easier to speak when she was teasing someone.

Kyo reached for the off button, but before he could press it, Uo-chan grabbed her pillow and smacked him in the face with it. Kyo gave her the evil eye. Aina saw right away where this was going.

"Oh, it's on…" said Kyo, grabbing another pillow.

Uo-chan and Kyo held up their pillows threateningly. Aina, Tohru, and Hana-chan stood by as war broke out, Aina laughing her head off, Tohru nervously staring, and Hana-chan taking the opportunity to watch the rest of the DVD.

"_**I'm afraid that's not my slipper."**_

"TAKE THAT, YANKEE!!"

"_**Are there any other young ladies living in this house?"**_

"_**Oh ho ho! Not even a mouse!"**_

"GAHH!!"

"_**Fine. Let's get out of here…" **_

"_**Oh! Please wait! You haven't yet seen Cinderella-san!"**_

"DIE, YOU ORANGE-HAIRED FREAK!! DIIIIEEEE!!!"

"_**That was unnecessary information."**_

"AAGH!! THAT'S IT!! NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MY HAIR!!!"

"_**Just a minute, Prince Charming! That information was very necessary."**_

"DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!! NYAHH!!!"

"_**Calm this violence. I will never forgive he who harms onee-sama."**_

"IT'S _MY_ TV, YOU BLONDE-HEADED DEMON!!!"

"_**Cinderella-san!"**_

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!! GRAAGH!!"

Aina couldn't decide which was funnier—the play or the pillow war. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

**I recently read volume 15… I loved Sorta Cinderella so much that I just HAD to put some of it in here. I also just had to have some Kyo and Arisa banter. Muahaha. Chapter three shall be posted soon (at least I hope it will… I might get stuck like I usually do…).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three has arrived! Woo-hoo! I didn't get stuck after all! In fact, 2 and 3 both got posted at once! Yay!! I'm overly hyper in my author notes, aren't I…?**

Chapter 3

"Yuki-kun," Tohru called, "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

Tohru shut her eyes and made her wish, while Yuki simply looked at Tohru, smiling.

Tohru opened her eyes. "What did you wish for, Yuki-kun?" she asked, "Oh, wait… If you tell me then it won't come true, will it? All right. You don't have to answer…"

"Don't worry…" said Yuki, putting his hand on Tohru's face.

_That look in his eye… _Aina thought as she looked on, _Is he really going to…?_

Yuki and Tohru began to edge towards each other…

_No... Don't… Please…Please don't!_

Aina watched in horror as he kissed her.

"My wish has already come true," Yuki said, and they moved in for another kiss.

Aina couldn't watch. She ran off into the depths of the forest, hoping and praying that this hadn't just happened. Yuki just kissed Tohru. He had fallen in love with someone… And it wasn't her. Aina wanted to be happy for both of them, but all she could do was cry. They were happily in love. Aina would never be presented with a gift as great as love. Not ever. She couldn't bear it. So, so alone…

**

Aina's eyes snapped open. She looked around for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. It was too dark for her to see at first, but soon her eyes adjusted. To her right were Uo-chan and Hana-chan, fast asleep in sleeping bags, and to her left was Tohru, also asleep.

Aina sighed with relief. Yuki and Tohru hadn't really kissed. It was just a dream.

Aina looked up at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. She stood up and went to the sink to wash her face. She had to shake this off. Even though she knew she had simply been dreaming, and that nothing bad happened, she still felt that shock of waking up from a nightmare. When people woke up from nightmares, they still had the feeling that they had before they woke up; they would feel terror, anxiety, anger, or in Aina's case, despair. Complete despair and loneliness. Aina felt like she was going to cry.

_I need some air, _Aina thought. Slowly and carefully, she tiptoed over to the door and put her shoes on. She quietly opened the door, walked outside, and then closed it behind her, making sure not to wake anyone up. Aina leaned against the house and stared up into the sky at all the stars. They were so beautiful tonight that it made Aina start to forget her troubles. Even when you walk through the dark, cold night, there were always stars to light your way. And as you tread on, you know that soon the sun will rise again. Even if it feels like an eternity of waiting, without fail, the sun will rise again. Always. Aina had always thought that, and she would always feel a sense of hope whenever she looked up at those beautiful, shining stars.

"_Yuki-kun, look! A shooting star!"_

Aina clasped her hand over her mouth. Her sorrow started to return as she remembered the nightmare. Tears welled up in her eyes, and one by one, they began to fall. And no matter how hard Aina tried, she couldn't get them to stop.

So, so alone…

"Akita-san?"

Aina gasped and immediately wiped her face. That was Yuki. She couldn't let him see her like this. It was so dark, Yuki may not notice that she was crying. But to accomplish that, first she had to _stop_ crying.

"Are you all right?" Yuki asked.

"I…" Aina stammered, but she lost her voice and choked back a sob before she could finish.

"You're crying…" Yuki said softly, walking up to her, "What's wrong?"

Aina sniffled. "It's nothing… Just a dream…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuki asked.

"I don't really remember…" Aina lied, "It's slipping away…" If she told him what happened in that horrible nightmare… How would he react?

"Will you be all right?" Yuki asked.

"I…" Aina whimpered, not wanting him to leave, "I remember… The one thing I remember was that… I just…I felt really sad… and lonely… I… I feel so alone!"

"Akita-san…" Yuki said, sympathy in his voice, as Aina began sobbing brokenly. So, so alone. Those three words had constantly flashed through her mind since that dream. Those three words were all she could think. So, so alone.

It wasn't the nightmare that upset her so much anymore. It wasn't simply the thought of Yuki with another girl that made her feel this way. What really caused her misery was that no matter how much she would hope and pray and dream, she could never be loved like that. No matter who she loved, or how much she would love them… They'd never love her back. No one could ever love Aina. She felt so alone.

"Akita-san," Yuki began, "…I think I understand what you're going through. I think everyone feels that way at some point in their lives. I know I have. You feel unwanted, like no one cares about you. Is that right?"

Aina nodded, trying to stop crying, but not having much luck.

"But you're not alone," said Yuki, "Can't you see that? About a week ago when you were all by yourself, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san, and Honda-san all noticed and they wanted to end that. And they've easily accepted you, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. The three of them have been best of friends since I've known them, and they want you to join them. They knew you were lonely, and they didn't want you to feel that way. I don't know about your life, if you have problems with family or anything like that, but I can at least tell you that the three of them care. And what about me? Do you think that I'd be here if I didn't care about you?"

"You wouldn't…" Aina said, "…Would you?"

Yuki smiled, and wiped Aina's face as he noticed she had finally stopped crying.

"Thank you," Aina said, returning the smile, "…It's just that after all this time, it's been really hard for me to realize that I'm not all alone anymore. I've felt like that for so long now, and it's hard to let it go. I mean, yesterday, I think I was finally starting to, but then that dream came along and spoiled everything. But thanks for being here, Yuki. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't said that."

"Thank _you_, Akita-san," said Yuki.

"For what?" Aina asked.

"I came out here because I had a dream, too. And by being here, you've made me forget all about it. So thank you."

"I'm… glad to be of service," Aina said, laughing weakly.

"I was going to ask you…" Yuki said, "What were all those noises I heard last night?"

"Noises?" Aina asked, "I'm not sure I… Oh, that. We were watching that Cinderella play and Kyo came in and got all mad and tried to turn it off, and he and Uo-chan had a giant pillow fight. Uo-chan won in the end."

"Oh. You were watching that?"

"Yeah. Hehehe… Fairy Guardian…" Aina murmured.

"It's not funny…"

"It's kind of funny."

"Hey, look," said Yuki, pointing to the sky, "The sun's coming up."

"Yeah…" Aina said, "It is."

There was the sun.

Even if it feels like an eternity of waiting…

Without fail…

The sun will rise again.

Always.

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!!!!"

Aina and Yuki screamed as Shigure slammed the door open.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun!" Shigure said, "Isn't this a lovely sunrise? Oh, hello, Aina! What are you doing out here so early? Gasp! Your eyes! They're swollen! What did you say to her, Yuki-kun?! Why did you make poor Aina cry?! It's all right, Aina…"

Aina was speechless. Shigure-san was… strange.

"Shigure," Yuki moaned, "Why are you always accusing me of things like this?"

"Leave her alone, you beast!!" Shigure scolded.

"Umm…" said Aina, "Shigure-san…?"

"There, there, Aina…"

"Please go away, Shigure…" said Yuki.

"Fine," said Shigure, "But stop being so cruel!!"

"I didn't do anything!" Yuki defended.

"I'll buy that…" said Shigure, walking back inside, "For now…"

"Please excuse him," said Yuki.

"Yeah…" said Aina, "He's… Eccentric."

"You mean stupid?"

Aina laughed. "Right."

**Shigure **_**is**_** stupid. But he's loveably stupid. Ha ha. I was debating on whether or not to put that in there… It sounded really good just ending the chapter with "Always" but it's just so Furuba to have some idiot barge in and ruin the moment. This is the first time I've ever written a dream sequence. It seemed kind of weird to me, but all dreams are weird. They make much more sense in fiction than they do in real life… Anyway, chapter four is in progress… Aina meets the monster hiding in your closet… You know who I mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So you probably figured out who I meant. If you didn't, well, then, you're about to find out…**

Chapter 4

Aina rummaged through her locker after school in search of her biology book. She really needed to organize that thing one day. As she poked around the stack of binders and notebooks, she finally spotted what she was looking for. Now all she had to do was get it out. She tugged at it for a second, but the book wouldn't budge. _This is gonna take a while, _Aina thought. She wedged her fingers between her textbook and the rest of the stack, thinking that perhaps she could lift a part of it to make things easier. It worked at first, but then she realized she needed to use the other hand to pull the book out. She tried to hold the stack up with one hand and failed. _Man, _Aina thought, _I really need to exercise or something…_

"Excuse me?"

Startled, Aina jumped and hit her head against the top of her locker. She hadn't noticed that there was anyone around. Rubbing the top of her head, she turned around. Standing next to her was a boy, probably a little older than her. He was tall and thin with jet black hair. This boy was fairly attractive, but at the same time, he had a look about him that scared Aina half to death. She couldn't figure out why.

"Umm… Yeah?" Aina asked.

"I'm looking for Yuki Sohma," said the boy, "Do you know where he might be?"

"Yuki?" Aina asked, "I think I saw him outside earlier."

"Could you find him for me? I'd like to speak with him, if that's alright."

"Sure," said Aina, "Um… do you want me to tell him your name or…?"

"Tell him Akito is waiting for him," he said.

"Okay," said Aina, "I'll go get him."

"Thank you."

Akito… had Aina heard that name before? It sounded vaguely familiar… Perhaps she had overheard someone talking about him. Yes, Yuki knew him. He and Haru were talking about an Akito one day. She wasn't exactly sure when it was, but she knew it had happened. She wondered if it was just her, or if Yuki, too, had that strange feeling about this Akito… He was nice, but there was something about him that just felt wrong. During every second of that short conversation, all Aina wanted to do was run away.

"Yuki," Aina said as soon as she found him, "Someone's inside looking for you."

"Really?" Yuki asked, "Who's that?"

"It was…" Aina couldn't believe herself. She had actually forgotten his name already. "Um… I can't remember his name… He looked a little older than us… Tall, skinny guy, black hair, polite but super-creepy?"

Yuki's smile quickly disappeared into a look of worry. It seemed like he recognized the description.

"Are you sure you can't remember his name?" he asked.

"Um… What was it…? Ugh. I totally forgot… Sorry."

"Akito?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Aina said, "That was it."

Yuki immediately turned pale. His tone of voice as he said Akito's name was pure terror. He did know him. And by the looks of it, he wished he didn't know him.

"Yuki?" Aina asked, concerned, "You okay?"

"I…" Yuki stammered, "I'm fine…"

Aina wasn't convinced. "Yuki," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder in hopes to calm him down, "What's wrong? Who is Akito?"

"I…" Yuki paused, like he wanted to tell her, but he was too afraid to say it. "It's nothing… I… I'd better go." Yuki walked away, trembling in fear.

Aina had to figure out what was going on. She had to find out just who Akito was. Yuki was horrified of him beyond any attempt to hide it. She had to help somehow. She couldn't let him suffer like this. And besides, after everything he had done for her… How else could she ever hope to repay him?

Aina walked up to the window, trying to see what was happening. Before Akito saw her, and before she ran off, she caught one sentence. Just one. She knew exactly who Akito was talking about. And the look on his face told her that he wasn't at all pleased about it.

"I see you've made a new friend… Yuki."

**

Yuki stood in front of Akito, heart pounding, caught in his venomous gaze. No one else had ever managed to make him feel quite as much like a rat as Akito did. He had never really understood that old saying "trapped like a rat." Not until he met _him._

"Yes…" Yuki said, trying desperately not to say anything that could anger him, "Did you summon me to talk about her?"

"Hm. I did."

Akito walked in circles menacingly around Yuki, and it became harder and harder for Yuki to hide his fear.

"I've been watching you, Yuki. You really enjoy the company of others, don't you? You're hardly ever by yourself unless you're sulking or thinking deep thoughts or something like that. Almost every time I see you here, your little circle of friends are following you. But… Tell me this, Yuki. Are we not enough for you?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Oh, aren't you?" Akito asked. "The other members of the Zodiac… Aren't we enough? It's already dangerous for you to just be outside, but this… I'm worried, Yuki. You keep trying to befriend more and more outsiders. Tohru, those freakish friends of hers, and now this girl. I know why, too. You think that the more people outside of the Sohma family like you, the better you'll feel about yourself. It makes you feel accepted. I'm right, aren't I? You know I'm right. But let me tell you something. They don't know you. They have no idea just what you are. And the minute they find out about the curse, I guarantee you that they won't ever come near you again. Why the Honda girl hasn't deserted you is a mystery, clearly there's something wrong with her. But I can tell you right now, Yuki, with utmost certainty… If anyone else finds out, they'll hate you."

Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Akito's words stung him more than they ever had before. And the reason was that, albeit some flaws… They bore the stench of truth. Even though he knew that Akito was wrong in saying that they would all desert him if they found out about the Sohma curse, he was right about his reasons for befriending them in the first place. Yuki wanted to feel good about himself. He was so selfish. While it was true that he really cared about Tohru and Aina, Machi, Hanajima and Arisa, he only approached them in the beginning because he thought of it as a way of proving himself. He wasn't even sure who to. Perhaps it was to himself. But that was just it. Everything Yuki did was always rooted at selfishness. He took Tohru in because he thought of it as a way to start a life of his own. He said all those things to Aina when they first met because he didn't want her to hate him any more. It always went back to his own wants. Akito hadn't tried to mess with his head by making things up. Deep down, Yuki had always known. And now he had been reminded of this painful reality.

"I'm telling you this for your own good, Yuki," said Akito, "Leave them before they leave you."

"Akito…" Yuki said, using everything he had to keep his voice from shaking, "All due respect, but… I think that for now I'll stay. I'll be sure they never find out… I don't think that any of them will try to hug me."

Akito's face showed a hint of shock and anger at Yuki's refusal to take his advice. Yuki was a bit surprised himself, but he was also anxious about how Akito would react.

"Hm," Akito mused, "The Yankee, no… Certainly not the psychic… But I'm not so sure about the other…"

Yuki wasn't sure he knew what Akito meant by this. And by the looks of it, Akito could tell. And so he reacted in the worst way possible: he laughed.

"You really don't notice…" Akito said, "Do you?"

"What do you—?"

"Very well…" Akito hissed, cutting Yuki off, "Suit yourself. But if you end up shunned by the outsiders, don't think that the Sohmas will be so eager to take you back."

And with that, he walked away.

**

After ten minutes of sitting outside and waiting for Yuki to come back, Aina saw Akito walking out the door. Aina couldn't take her eyes off of him. Who was he? Why was Yuki so afraid of him? It didn't seem like just your average irrational fear like Aina felt when she first saw him. It was much more serious than that. It was like Yuki had suffered from some sort of trauma on Akito's account.

Akito seemed to catch Aina's gaze, and upon seeing this, he smiled. But Aina just knew that that wasn't just a friendly smile. No, that smile was like a taunting grin that someone would give when they had a trick up their sleeve. Akito walked off-campus, leaving Aina fearing for her life.

Aina stood up and shook it off, reminding herself that there was no way he could hurt her. He wasn't dangerous. He may have been creepy, but not dangerous. She looked through the window again. Yuki was still standing there, shaking, and his face was white. Aina ran inside to him as quickly as she could.

"Yuki?" Aina asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Yuki, almost breathless.

"You don't look fine. What did he say to you in there?"

"Nothing… We were just talking. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Yuki, your face is white and you're barely breathing. Don't tell me I don't need to worry about you. What happened?"

Yuki was silent.

"Okay…" Aina sighed, "I don't mean to pry or anything. You don't have to tell me what he said, but… Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," said Yuki.

"Look, I know you're scared right now. But it's okay… You can talk to me. I really want to help you. Was Akito threatening you?"

One again, Yuki didn't answer.

"Yuki, if there's anything I can do to help, _anything_, then—"

"No," said Yuki, "Akita-san, I'm sorry, but… I think it's best if you stay out of this."

"What about you? If he's trying to hurt you, then—"

"Please… For your own sake, don't get involved."

"For my own…?" Aina was confused. What did he mean "for her own sake?" Was she right about that look Akito gave her all along? Was he planning something?

Suddenly, Aina heard a car honking from outside. She looked out the window and saw her mother waiting in the parking lot.

"I…" Aina stammered, "Um, I have to go… My mom's waiting. Sorry."

"It's fine," said Yuki, finally starting to relax.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," said Aina, and she started to leave.

"Wait a second," said Yuki, "I forgot to tell you. Tohru was planning on taking everyone to see a movie later, and she was wondering if you'd want to come."

Aina smiled. "Sure," she said, "That'd be great. I'll have to check in with my parents to see if they'll let me, but I'm pretty sure I can go."

"Okay, then," said Yuki, smiling back, "I'll tell her."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Akita-san."

On the car ride home, all Aina could think about was what had just happened. Yuki had just asked her to a movie. It was a difficult thing for her mind to process. Tohru had planned it. It was a group activity. Other people would be there. Yuki was basically just a messenger handing her an invitation. But Aina couldn't help picturing it as a date. She had to constantly remind herself that she was simply spending time with friends, and that to consider this to be anything more was absurd. She decided to stop thinking about it altogether and set her mind to something else.

She was going to find out what Akito had done to Yuki.

**

Aina stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to make one of the biggest decisions of her life. Not too far off was Haru, opening his locker. Her objective was to ask him a question. That may have been an easy thing to do for most people, but for Aina it was mission impossible. Walking up to him and speaking to him was enough, but what she wanted to ask him made it even harder. She wanted to ask him about Akito.

_Come on, Aina, _Aina urged herself, _You can do this. You have to. For Yuki. _Even though it was extremely important that she got this information, she had the nagging feeling that she was only getting in the way. She didn't want to poke her nose into something that wasn't her business. But she had to.

Aina's eyes bulged as Haru caught her looking at him. She quickly turned away, embarrassed.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Uh… Um…" Aina stuttered.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing! Nothing."

"No," Haru objected, "You were staring at me just now like you wanted something. What is it?"

"I wasn't—I mean, I just—I—Um…"

"Go on."

"I don't know! I—just forget it."

"No, really," said Haru, "Tell me."

"I'd really better not—I mean, it's dumb, I—"

"Spill it."

"No, no, I don't want to bother you—"

"Aina, tell me."

"Fine," Aina sighed. Haru was asking. She had to answer. She had to tell him what she wanted. "Haru… What do you know about Akito?"

Haru's face immediately fell.

"Akito?" he asked in a low, solemn tone.

"I'm sorry," Aina said, "I know it's none of my business, but Yuki's seems really horrified of him and I just thought that maybe if—"

"No," said Haru, "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to say that. So… you've met him, then?"

"Yeah. Just yesterday I saw him. He asked me to find Yuki for him. And when I told Yuki, he freaked. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just ran off."

"And you want to know why he's so scared of Akito, is that it?"

"I'm really worried about him."

"I understand," said Haru, "But… If Yuki's afraid of Akito… What makes you think you shouldn't be, too? Aina, for your sake, you'd better just stay out of it."

"That's just what Yuki said. I tried to talk to him after Akito left, and he wouldn't tell me anything. He just said not to get involved and I don't know why."

"I know why Yuki's so afraid of him, Aina, and I know why he said that, but I can't tell you anything."

"Haru…" Aina said, "I didn't tell Yuki this because I didn't want him to worry. But… When he and Akito were talking, I tried to listen in. Akito saw me watching, so I really couldn't, but I caught the first thing he said. He said that Yuki had made a new friend… I'm not sure, but… I think… I think he meant me. Doesn't that give me the right to know just what's going on?"

Haru was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "Again… I know you want to help, but it's not something I could tell you even if I wanted to. But I can tell you this. I'll talk to Yuki for you. I'll se if I can find out what Akito meant by that. And if Yuki's in trouble, I'll do whatever I can to help him out. Okay?"

Aina paused. So apparently Akito's identity was some sort of family secret. Even though she felt like she should be the one taking action, having Haru talk to him was better than nothing.

"…Okay. And thanks for not getting mad about--"

"It was no trouble at all," said Haru, smiling, "I'm sure Yuki will appreciate everything you're trying to do for him."

"Maybe," said Aina, "Anyway, we should probably get to class now…"

"We probably should…"

Aina and Haru walked off to class. Now that that whole Akito deal was out of the way for a while, Aina had more time to think about other things. Other things like… Like that movie she was going to see with Yuki later… On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a relief that she didn't have to think about Akito…

**

"So, Aki-chan," said Uo-chan as Aina walked outside when school had ended the following day, "You coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Aina, "My parents said okay."

"Awesome!" said Uo-chan, "The gang's all here! …Or something."

Tohru, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Momiji, Haru, Kyo, and Yuki were all going. And Aina thought she heard three other Sohmas would be there, but she couldn't remember their names. The Sohmas were a pretty big family. Four of them went to her school, and she'd heard of the Sohma estate. That place was said to be huge.

"Didn't you say there were some other people coming?" Aina asked.

"Ja!" said Momiji, "Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura!"

Kagura… Had Aina heard of her? She thought Kyo had said something about a girl who was madly in love with him… Was that her name? If it was, then Aina definitely didn't want to miss seeing _that_.

"What movie are we watching?" Aina asked.

"Some romance thing," said Kyo.

"You knew that?" asked Haru, "Then why are you going? Don't you hate that sort of thing?"

"I HAVE MY REASONS, OKAY?!" Kyo snapped.

Aina giggled, knowing what Kyo's reasons were. Uo-chan had forced him against his will. She'd said something about telling Tohru everything… Aina wasn't sure why she even wanted him to go, but it was still funny how she blackmailed him like that.

"Why are you laughing?" Kyo asked, annoyed, "And don't give me that 'I'm just happy' thing."

"Okay, then," Aina said, "I'm laughing because I was there when Uo—"

"NOT A WORD OUT OF YOU!!" Kyo ordered.

Aina nodded, laughing even harder. She and Kyo had gotten that relationship when they grew to know each other. They'd become like squabbling siblings. Aina was an only child, so she very much enjoyed having someone to pick on that way.

Aina's laughter died down as a thought came to her. Whatever they were seeing was a romance. Two people who started out as complete strangers. Two people who got to know each other more and then grew fond of one another. Two people who suddenly found themselves in love. Two people who, however long it took, or how much conflict would happen before, would finally reveal their feelings to each other. Two people who were together, and would be forever.

Could Aina watch two people happily in love without repeating the painful cycle that had happened after her nightmare? Could she watch something like that without being reminded of Yuki, her dream that would never be? Would she be able to handle it?

Aina suddenly didn't know what to do anymore. If she bailed out now, everyone would ask why. She didn't want to let her friends down. She didn't want to make up some lie as an excuse for chickening out of a movie. That was pathetic. And there was no way she could tell them the real reason. She was going, whether she wanted to or not. What Aina had originally seen as a pleasant outing had suddenly become one of the most terrifying things imaginable. If she ended up running outside and crying again, of course Yuki would follow her. He would ask what was wrong. And surely this time, Aina would tell him.

There was no way around it.

Tomorrow was the day Aina would confess her love.

**Is Aina really gonna end up telling him? What will Yuki think? How are things gonna turn out for them? And what of Akito? Is he really out of the picture? Chapter five tells all…**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now at last, the very long chapter five!**

Chapter 5

Aina ran up to her room as soon as she got home. There was no escaping it. Yuki was going to find out. What was she going to do? How would he react? Would he understand? Or would he never speak to her again? Would hearing her say something so honest scare him? What was she going to do?

Aina tried to pull herself together, taking a deep breath. Maybe it wouldn't happen. Maybe the film wouldn't move her that way. It was a possibility, and so there was no need to worry.

…Was there?

Perhaps it was inevitable… Sooner or later, Aina was going to have to tell him. She'd been trying to forget it entirely, but she was hurting. Yuki wasn't going to love her, and it was painful. Aina knew that it would happen. Even if it wasn't tomorrow, it would happen. The time would come when she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and she'd just fall apart. Keeping her feelings bottled up inside wasn't going to work forever. It caused damage for everyone, and Aina was no exception. One day the lid would just blow off. The bottle was going to break sooner or later. Aina's feelings were much too strong to stay hidden for eternity. And if it was inevitable, then maybe she should tell him before that pain would get too severe. If she waited too long, things weren't going to be pleasant when she ended up spilling it. Maybe it was time.

_So that's it, then, _Aina thought to herself, _Tomorrow… I'm gonna have to do it._

She had to tell him.

Aina awoke the next morning worn-out and uneasy. Her mind was racing almost the entire night; she tossed and turned and couldn't find enough peace in her thoughts to fall asleep. This was one of the biggest decisions of her life, and it wasn't going to be an easy thing to do. But she had to.

How would she tell him? What was she going to say?

Aina walked up to the mirror. So many people did this when they had to tell someone a secret. It was so cliché, and people would always look like idiots when they tried it, but no one was around, so maybe it just might work.

"Yuki…" Aina said to the mirror, "This may not be a surprise to you, and maybe it is. But for a while now… I've had feelings for you, and I don't think you have those same feelings for me, but I think it's very important that—No, that's dumb… Yuki, I have an important matter that I'd like to discuss with you. No, no, that'll just make him nervous… Yuki, I've been hiding something from you for a long time and I think that now I should tell you that I…"

Aina stared into mirror, unsure of what to say.

"Why am I even doing this?" she murmured to herself.

In front of her wasn't Yuki. It was just her face. Aina didn't see anything in that. Certainly nothing Yuki could love. There was no point in even trying to make herself look attractive. That would be stupid. That would only mean that she cared more about getting what she wanted than she did about Yuki. Aina sighed and slumped onto her bed. This wasn't going to work. All it did was add to her tension.

But for some reason that she didn't know, Aina decided to try one more time…

"Yuki… Do you remember the day we met? You hit me in the face and I was so mad…" Aina laughed weakly. "Oh, I hated you for that… But, still… Despite that… You came to visit me and to see if I was okay. And then when I told you to leave, you… All those things you said really got to me. And then when you apologized and tried to leave, I realized that maybe… You were different. I was wrong to think so badly of you, because you already suffered enough hatred from yourself. And so I asked you to stay, and… And you did. After that, I just knew… I just knew that there was something else about you. You gave me a joy that I'd never known before, and when I thought about it… I realized that that joy… It was love. I love you, Yuki… I… I love you…" It took everything Aina had to hold back the tears as she said those words. "And I know that you don't love me, and it's hurt in a way that I couldn't possibly describe. That time at the sleepover, when you tried to comfort me… I was crying because of you. I knew that I could never have you, or anyone, really, and it just—"

KNOCK KNOCK.

Aina gasped and tried to compose herself.

"Aina?" called Aina's mother, "It's time to get up! You're going out with your friends today, remember?"

"Okay!" Aina called back. She didn't have time to finish. She had to get ready. But Aina had the feeling that the things she had just said were perfect. She wasn't holding anything back when she said that. Her joy, her sorrow, her pain, her love… She said everything she was feeling. And surely when she said it to Yuki, the rest would all come.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Butterflies in her stomach would be an understatement for Aina. Butterflies were to gentle. Cannons would be much more appropriate. She fought through the crowds to find Tohru, hoping that her usual cheerfulness might calm her nerves a bit.

"Aki-chan!" Tohru greeted.

"Hi, Tohru," Aina said, smiling brightly, desperately hoping that she wouldn't be able to tell how panicked she was.

"Thank you for coming!" said Tohru.

"Is everyone here?" Aina asked.

"Yup," said Uo-chan, "We're all here."

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, "We haven't introduced you to the others yet! Aki-chan, this is Kisa-san and this is Hiro-san!"

Aina waved hello to the twelve-year-old girl and boy. Kisa waved back with an adorable smile on her face, while Hiro didn't even try to look pleased to meet her. Aina wasn't sure why he was here, but the way he acted towards Kisa gave her a pretty good idea.

"And I'm Kagura!" said another older girl, "It's nice to meet you!"

"So where's Yuki and Kyo?" Aina asked.

"Yuki's getting popcorn," said Momiji, "And Kyo is hiding from Kagura."

"Huh?" Kagura gasped, "Kyo-kun's hiding from me? Kyo-kun! KYO-KUN! WHYYYYYY? WHY WON'T YOU LOVE MEEEE?"

"You scare me!" Kyo's voice rang out from a corner, "That's why!"

Aina laughed weakly, amused, but still flustered. She turned back to Tohru.

"Tohru?" Aina asked.

"Yes?"

"Umm… Can I ask you something?"

Tohru nodded, and the two of them walked away from the others for some privacy.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

"Well…" Aina said, "I kind of need some advice… I don't know, I feel weird saying…"

"Hmm?"

"Uh… It's about Yuki… I… Umm…"

Aina was extremely embarrassed to tell Tohru this, but she had to get advice from _someone_ before she said anything to Yuki.

"What about him?" asked Tohru.

"Well… I don't really know if you knew this or not, but… I've… Well, there's something I think I need to tell him… But I'm not so sure if I should."

"What do you want to tell him?"

"I've…" Aina stammered, "Well, I kind of… I have a big crush on him, and…"

"What?" Tohru asked, "You do?"

"See?" Aina said, turning away, embarrassed, "That's why I felt weird!"

"No, Aki-chan," said Tohru, "It's okay, I was just really surprised… So you wanted to tell him that?"

"I…" Aina said, looking back at Tohru, "Yeah… But I don't know if I should. I mean, there was that story I heard about the fan club girl, and I'm really scared that he'll be upset if I tell him."

"Yuki's changed a lot since then, Aki-chan," said Tohru, "I don't think he'd do that to you… He didn't really know that girl, and he would always get scared around other people. But he's different now, and you're his friend. He'll understand, I'm sure."

"So…" Aina said, "…Does that mean I should?"

Tohru gave Aina a gentle, soothing smile. "Yes."

This was such a hard choice to make… Confronting Yuki about her feelings was a truly terrifying thing to think about. But it was time to stop running away from it… Aina had to face him.

"Thanks, Tohru," Aina said quietly. Tohru's smile widened, and in seeing Aina's fear, she gave her a hug before leaving.

"Good luck," Tohru said.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yuki asked, after Aina had asked him to come outside to speak with her, "Is everything all right?"

"Well…" Aina said, "I don't know… I wanted to tell you, but now that you're here, I suddenly… I'm not so sure I can say it anymore."

"Akita-san," said Yuki, "We're friends. Whatever you want to say to me, I'll listen."

"You have no idea…" Aina murmured. Sure, they were friends, but what would he think when she told him she wanted to be something more?

"If you took me out here to say it," said Yuki, "Then it must be important. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure that it's something you need to tell me. What's wrong?"

"You're right, Yuki," Aina said with a sigh, "But…" Aina tried to remember everything she had said this morning. "Yuki… Do you remember when we first met?"

Yuki paused, confused, but nonetheless concerned.

"You hit me in the face and I was so mad at you…" Aina continued, "I hated you so much then. But… Still… Despite that… Despite all those horrible things that I thought about you… You still came for me. You wanted to know if I was okay, and all I did… I just brushed you off. But then you said all those things, and… And I realized that you weren't really all bad. It turned out… You were different… And I just… You didn't deserve all that hatred from me because you were suffering enough of it from… From, yourself, really, and… And then I asked you to stay, and you… You did. And after that, I… I knew… I just knew that…"

What was Aina supposed to say next? She remembered, but, she was suddenly unsure of herself. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. Now that Yuki was standing right in front of her, waiting for her to say it… She couldn't.

She just couldn't.

"I…" Aina said, "I can't… I'm sorry… I can't do this."

This had been a bad idea from the beginning. Maybe Yuki had a right to know, and maybe if he did, he'd tell her what to do about it. This problem was out of her hands, after all. But she was just so scared… She couldn't do it. Aina tried to run off, but Yuki stopped her.

"Akita-san," he said, "Please. Just tell me what's wrong."

Aina froze. She'd pushed herself into a corner.

She couldn't say those three words. So what was she going to do?

Perhaps… Perhaps if she couldn't tell him…

Yes.

It was now or never.

Aina was never going to get a chance like this again.

She couldn't tell him…

So she had to _show_ him.

In a rush of determination and fortitude, Aina did something that she was sure would speak for itself. And in that moment, she felt truly alive, like her greatest desires had been fulfilled, like all her dreams had just come true. But when that moment ended, Aina realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

She had just kissed him.

Yuki was clearly taken aback by the kiss, and the look of shock and dismay on his face made Aina realize that she should not have done what she did. Aina suddenly felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life, and that shame only grew when Yuki ran away.

Aina buried her face in her hands, mortified. Her foolish act of recklessness could very well have been the end of Yuki's friendship with her forever.

* * *

"_I see you've made a new friend… Yuki."_

Yuki ran and ran and ran…

"_Tohru, those freakish friends of hers, and now this girl."_

That was all he ever did.

"_If anyone else finds out, they'll hate you." _

Running, always running…

"_I doubt any of them will try to hug me."_

And never stopping…

"_The Yankee, no…"_

Never turning back…

"_Certainly not the psychic…"_

…Because he couldn't face what lay behind.

"_But I'm not so sure about the other…"_

Aina had been in love with him all along… Why didn't he see that? Those words that he had never understood had just become clear to him. Those words kept flashing through his mind… And that laugh… That terrible, taunting laugh…

"_You really don't notice… Do you?"_

That was what he meant. He had known all along. He, of all people, could see that Aina loved him. But Yuki… How could he not have realized? He was such an idiot. All along… Aina had loved him. And all along…

"_Leave them before they leave you."_

Akito was right.

"_You know I'm right."_

* * *

"Aki-chan?"

"I'm picking up her waves…"

"Hey, Aki-chan!"

"Where are you?"

"We're getting close."

"There she is!"

"Aki-chan!"

Normally, when someone suddenly popped up out of nowhere, catching her off-guard, Aina would jump, or gasp, or scream, or… Something. But now… Now she didn't even look up. She felt so… drained. She wasn't even crying. No tears. No sobs. Just… Nothing. All she wanted to do right now was cry, but for some reason she couldn't. She didn't even have that much energy now. Not after what she did.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," said Uo-chan, sitting down beside Aina, "The movie's already started. What are you doing out here?"

"Something's wrong," said Hana-chan, "What is it?"

Aina couldn't bring herself to look at them.

"Just go back…" Aina said, seemingly to the ground, "Don't wait up for me…"

"What happened, Aki-chan?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think it's something you can help with, okay?" Aina said weakly, "Just… Just go…"

"We're not gonna just leave you out here like this," said Uo-chan, "What's the matter?"

Aina was silent.

"You're ashamed…" said Hana-chan, "You seem… shattered. Why?"

"You don't know?" Uo-chan asked.

"I can't read her mind," said Hana-chan, "I only sense her feelings. Aina, please…"

"I…" Aina said, "I'm… I'm such an idiot."

"What did you do to make you think something like that?" Hana-chan asked.

"That's not true, Aki-chan," Tohru assured.

"It is…" said Aina, "And now because of that Yuki's never gonna speak to me again. No, he won't even look at me anymore…"

"So this is about Yuki…" said Hana-chan, "That makes sense."

"Did you just tell him?" Uo-chan asked.

"Wha…?" Aina asked, "…You knew?"

"I think he was the only one who didn't," said Uo-chan.

"But he knows now, doesn't he?" Hana-chan asked.

Aina nodded, unable to bring herself to speak.

"You told him you loved him?" Tohru asked, "What did he do?"

"He…" Aina said, "He just… He just ran off. And it was… It was all my fault…"

"Aki-chan," said Uo-chan, "Don't say that. Guys always run when you say it. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," Aina said, "I didn't even say it… I just… I did something… Crazy."

"What?" Tohru asked, "Did you try to hug him or something?"

"No…" Aina replied, "No, it was way worse than that… I actually…"

"Did you kiss him?" Hana-chan asked.

Aina nodded. "I'm so stupid!" she cried, as the tears finally came.

"Oh, Aki-chan…" Tohru said softly, hugging Aina gently.

"Hey…" Uo-chan said, "It's okay. Don't beat yourself up so much. This was bound to happen someday. You just lost control of your feelings. It happens to everyone. It doesn't make you stupid, okay? It's okay."

Aina knew that Uo-chan meant well when she said what she did. That kind of thing happened to most people… But not Aina. Aina never took risks like that. Not ever. Not until now.

Why did she do that?

It was the crush. It was that stupid, horrible crush.

"Where did he go?" Hana-chan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hana-chan, please," Uo-chan said, "Not now."

"No," Hana-chan said, "I mean it. Where did Yuki go?"

"It doesn't matter, Hana," Uo-chan insisted, "Just stop."

"I think the only way she can resolve this is by discussing it with Yuki," said Hana-chan, "Aina, if you go to him and apologize for what you did, I'm sure he'll understand. I don't believe that he could possibly be angry with you. I think that he's just confused. He didn't really know how to respond, so he ran. Whether or not this is going to be the end of you and Yuki, you're not going to get anywhere with him until you talk to him. So where did he go?"

Aina's tears had stopped with Hana-chan's words.

She was right… Aina had to face him.

"Go," Hana-chan commanded, "Hurry, Aina. Go now!"

Slowly but surely, Aina got up, trembling, and then ran off to go find Yuki.

* * *

Yuki collapsed after running for what felt like hours. He hadn't actually run far; it was about a mile at the very greatest, but he was exhausted nonetheless. He wasn't even entirely sure where he was. He knew how to get back, because he hadn't made any turns and had just gone straightaway. He hadn't been aiming for anywhere, really. He just… He just ran.

Why was he even running? What was so terrible about facing Aina? All this time, she had been hurting. And he didn't even realize it. He could tell when she spoke to him that she was expressing so much pain that she had been hiding for so long. All Yuki needed to do was talk to her about it. She needed him, and he was the only one who could help her. But he didn't. He just ran away and hid like a scared little boy.

_But that's what I am, _Yuki thought, _I'm… I'm just a coward._

Was it Aina or Akito that had scared him so much? Probably a combination of them both, he figured. If Aina's feelings for him were that strong, it was very likely that sooner or later, she'd try to hug him. And then she'd find out he wasn't human. She'd find out just what he was. And even if it didn't bother her, it would certainly bother Akito. Tohru had suffered so much from knowing about the Zodiac curse. Akito couldn't stand her. There was no way he was going to let someone else in on the secret. Aina may have been shy, but she was headstrong. She would try to argue with Akito about allowing her to keep her memory. And if she did… There was no telling what he might do to her.

Aina… Poor Aina. Yuki had told her that she could tell him whatever she needed to. He told her that he'd listen. He told her that they were friends. But as soon as he found out what she wanted… What she'd been holding in the silence of her heart… He ran away. He'd betrayed her. Maybe she wouldn't end up finding out about him after all. But that was because she'd never want to come anywhere near him ever again. Just now, by running away like the coward he was… Yuki had broken her heart.

Either way… If Aina loved him or hated him…

He'd lose her.

* * *

"Y… Yuki?"

Aina couldn't believe she had finally found him.

"Wha…" Yuki asked, "Akita-san…?"

"Yuki, I…" Now that Aina had found Yuki, she wasn't entirely sure what to say to him.

"I'm…" Aina continued, "…I'm sorry, okay?"

Yuki looked back at Aina, confused. What was _she_ apologizing for?

"I'm sorry," Aina repeated, tears welling up in her eyes, "What I did back there… I… I didn't… I was just really scared… I couldn't say it, so I thought that if I… I was just being really stupid, and… and I didn't know you'd be… I… I'm sorry, Yuki!" Aina began to cry. "Please…" she whispered, sobbing, "Please, Yuki… Please don't leave me...!"

Yuki stood up and walked up to Aina. He had promised her he would listen to what she had to say like all good friends should. And when she had said it, he didn't listen at all. He had betrayed her, and _she_ was sorry?

She really did love him, didn't she?

"No…" Yuki said quietly, wanting to comfort her, but feeling unworthy of even looking at her, "Akita-san… _I'm_ sorry. I told you that you could tell me anything, and that we were friends, but as soon as I found out you wanted to be more than that… I just ran away from you… I let you down, Akita-san. I broke my promise and I shouldn't have done that. I really hurt you. And so… I'm the one… who's sorry."

"I guess… We both have a lot to make up for… don't we?" Aina asked.

Yuki managed a weak smile.

"I guess we do," he said.

The two sat down, knowing that they'd probably be there for quite a while.

"I had no idea that all this time you were hurting, Akita-san," said Yuki, "So this has been going on ever since the day we met?"

"Yeah," said Aina, "I know, it's dumb…"

"That was such a long time ago," said Yuki, "And you've been hiding it all… I never really talked to you after that, did I? Not until Tohru invited you to sit with us a while ago."

"No. And being around you so much… it made me really happy, but at the same time, I was also upset, because… you being there reminded me of… what we didn't have. It was kind of a mixed feeling that I can't describe."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much you were going through. I never really do… I guess I'm just that dense."

"Yuki, if you were really that dense, do you think I'd be having this conversation with you?"

"Thank you," said Yuki, "But it still feels like I should have had some sort of suspicion that you felt something about me."

"It's okay," said Aina, "I don't blame you for that. Most guys never have a clue. Don't be so hard on yourself, okay?"

"Shouldn't I be the one trying to cheer you up?" Yuki asked, laughing slightly.

"I said we both owe each other," Aina said, "And I think I owe you a lot more than you do. I mean, after everything you've done… And I really haven't done a thing. Like that night, at the sleepover… I lied to you… About the dream. I did remember… But I didn't want to tell you. It was about you, and when I woke up, I had to run outside so no one would see or hear me. It started out as just the thought of you being with another girl, but then it was just… I was lonely. I knew that I'd never have what you did in my dream, and it really hurt. Like I said then, I felt alone… You told me that people did care about me, and that you did, too, and it really did comfort me, but… I knew that no one would love me the way I wanted."

"If I'd known…"

"I don't know what to do, Yuki… I'm just really confused… I don't want to force you to love me, but… All the same, I just really… All I ever wanted was someone, and I can never imagine that someone not being you… and I know it can't be you, but… still… I don't think I'm ever gonna get over it. It's never… gonna fade away…"

Aina once again found herself in tears, and all Yuki wanted to do was hold her as she cried. That was what she needed. But all he could do was sit there and try to think of something to say that would comfort her. Obviously being her friend wasn't enough. But she was suffering so much that he couldn't bear it. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. All this time they had known each other, Aina had become incredibly dear to him. He did love her… Just not in the way she wanted him to. And that was what was killing her.

What could he ever say to this poor lost girl that could possibly console her?

"I'm sorry…" Aina said, "For dumping all my feelings on you like this… I should never have…"

Aina couldn't finish. And Yuki still didn't know what to do. All she wanted was him. But she cared more about his happiness than her own. She wasn't constantly pining after him like other girls would. Aina was different. She would rather suffer for life than make him do anything he didn't want to. That was how much she loved him.

Yuki didn't know if things could ever go back to the way they used to be between him and Aina. But there was one thing he could say to her that just might give her the strength she needed to one day smile again.

Even after all Yuki had done, even when he didn't love her back, even after all that time he stood by, completely ignorant of her pain… She still loved him. And so, he could think of one thing to say. He took Aina's trembling hand in his.

"Thank you," he said.

Aina slowly lifted her hand from her face.

"_Thank you?" _she thought.

Why was he saying that? What had she ever done worthy of his gratitude? She had dragged him outside just to go crazy and kiss him, and then she made him listen to her giving melodramatic confessions and sobbing her heart out. And she'd tried to make him think of a solution for her.

_I say "I'm sorry…" And he says "Thank you?" Why, Yuki?_

_Why…?_

Aina stared at the ground for a moment, confused, but then she started to look back up at Yuki. What he said was finally starting to make sense. He wasn't thanking her for doing anything for him… He was thanking her for her love. He really wasn't bothered by this. He cared about her that much.

"I don't expect you to think of a way to fix all this…" Aina said, wiping her eyes, "I guess I just need to accept the things I can't change."

"After all this," said Yuki, "I'm not going to ask why you didn't tell me sooner. But now that you have, if there's anything that's troubling you, don't be afraid to talk to me about it. I know I can't take away all your pain, but… Maybe some of it."

"I don't know how well I'll be able to take the knowledge that you know everything now… I can't decide whether to be embarrassed or relived, really. But I don't want you to spend all your time worrying about me. It can't stay like this forever, right…? Like I said, I'll just have to accept it. And maybe… Someday it'll end."

"I was afraid you'd given up on yourself, Akita-san," said Yuki.

"I'm not going to," said Aina, "And by the way, Yuki… I really don't mind."

"What?" Yuki asked.

And though her face was still stained from crying, Aina found the strength to smile.

"You _can_ call me Aina."

Yuki laughed. "Alright, then… Aina."

The two headed back to the others. Their problems hadn't magically gone away. There would still be many hardships in store for them, they knew. But whatever happened, they were ready for it. And Aina wasn't going to give up, because all that hurt, all that suffering…

It couldn't last forever.

* * *

"My dear brother, when I was informed that you had captured a woman's heart, I simply HAD to seize my mobile phone and call you forthwith! Now, who is this lovely maiden? Details, Yuki! DETAILS!"

"Nii-san…" Yuki moaned, "Who told you that?"

"I was notified by flying pot-kun! But no matter! I must know how such a miracle has occurred! Now out with it, Yuki! Tell me at once!"

"Kakeru…" Yuki muttered as though it were a curse. He had told him about it earlier, and now he realized what a bad idea that was.

_Oh, well, _Yuki thought to himself, _At least he's not calling Hatori…_

**Ah, Aaya, how we've missed you… But seriously, this chapter… O.o That was probably the most emotional, sentimental hogwash that I have ever written. It was the first scene that I had imagined when I came up with the idea of this story. It's changed a lot since then, but I'm glad that it did. I'm not sure if it's touching or just plain corny, but it's better than my first version that I would jot down bits of in my diary (I don't talk about my life in my diary a lot nowadays, it's mostly just fanfic scenes and fluffy drawings). It was originally gonna be the climax, but then later on I got another idea… LightningStar 0.o, you said Aina wouldn't tell Yuki because she wasn't a suck-up, so I **_**did**_** take your advice of having her tell someone else. But, I had it planned for her to tell him, so I had Tohru tell her to. It's not so much sucking up to him as thinking "I shouldn't keep this secret from him anymore; it's hurting the both of us." She sees it as a problem, so that's the way she tells it to him. So, love it? Hate it? Please review, but don't flame. I want to actually know how I can improve it instead of just hearing it's bad. **

**Wow. That was the most words I've said in my author notes yet… 225, to be exact… Anyhoo, more to come! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Okay. Some of you may have been confused by one of Aina's thoughts in the last chapter. "Tommorow I'm gonna have to do the dance." Explanation... My brother is EVIL. He likes to mess up my stories like that... That's the one part I missed. I shall fix it momentarily; I just need to upload the document again. Oh, and I'd been putting two asteriks for scenechanges, but apparently I can't do that. So I FINALLY figured out the horizontal ruler thingy.

**Anyhoo, Chapter 6 has arrived! It's not over yet…**

Chapter 6

"Yuki," said Haru after school a few days later, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Huh?" Yuki asked, "What is it?"

"It's about Aina," Haru replied.

"Nothing has changed," said Yuki harshly, "We're still just friends."

"I already know about all _that_. I wanted to talk about something else."

"What?"

"She came to me the other day, but after all this complication between the two of you, I never got a chance to ask you about it. She wanted to know about Akito."

Yuki sighed. "Aina…" he murmured, not because he was disappointed in her, but because he should have expected as much, "I told her to stay out of it. She's a lot more persistent than she looks."

"She was trying to help you," said Haru.

"I know she was," said Yuki, "What did you tell her?"

"The same thing you did. But then she said she caught a little bit of your meeting with him. Just enough to figure out that Akito was talking about her. She thinks that this _is_ her business, both for your well-being and for hers. I wanted her to know she was safe, so I told her that I'd ask you about it. And, Yuki… I'm concerned about you, too. What did Akito say to you this time?"

"He just… Just the usual stuff, I guess. Stay away from outsiders and spend more time with the family. Nothing new, really."

"Then what made you so terrified that Aina had to come to me for help?"

"I… I don't know, Haru… I'm still… It's just _him_."

"You still haven't gotten over it, hmm?" Haru said jokingly.

"I thought we were talking about Aina," said Yuki, sharpness in his voice, not ready to talk about this.

"What was he saying about her, then?"

"He just said to stay away from her or else she'd find out about me."

"Did he say anything that we would need to warn her of?"

"I don't think Akito intends to hurt her. Right now, he doesn't really have any reason to. Obviously he isn't very fond of her, the same as every other outsider. But if she ends up discovering our secret… That's when we need to start worrying."

"So for now," Haru said, "Aina isn't in any danger?"

"You can tell her she's safe," said Yuki.

"Thank you. But… Since you two are on such good terms now, why don't you tell her yourself?"

"What do you mean 'good terms'?" Yuki asked.

"That was a joke, Yuki. I'm not sure you understand those."

"I just don't understand _yours_ because you say everything with a straight face."

"That was another one."

"Ha-ha-ha," Yuki said flatly.

"But I was half-serious," said Haru, "You have to handle these things carefully. An unrequited love is very fragile. She trusts you with her life, and she wants to know you trust her as well. She'd be happy to know that you appreciate what she's been trying to do for you. You need to show her that you care, but like family and not in a romantic sense. So I think it would be best if you were the one to talk to her about it."

"Hm," Yuki mused, "You may be right there. After everything that's happened, things are still a bit awkward with Aina and me, but I guess that something like this is exactly what we need. Alright, then. I'll talk with her."

"Good luck, Romeo," said Haru, with his usual expressionless humor.

"You're enjoying my predicament, aren't you?" Yuki asked.

"Now what on earth would make you think that?"

"I can never win with you…"

* * *

After all the dramatics that went on the other day with Yuki, Aina still felt a bit overwhelmed with it all. She had finally gotten it off of her chest, but at the same time, whenever Yuki looked at her, she would just be struck with the fact that he knew. Of course it was clear that Yuki was also affected by this, but it wasn't quite as severe on his part. He seemed unsure of what to do about it, which, even though she had never had the experience that she had caused for him, Aina could understand.

It was just so hard to believe that it was finally _over._ She'd told him how she felt about him, and in the end he was fine with it. But that couldn't have been the end of it… Her loneliness hadn't faded much, and she still didn't have all she ever really wanted. But at least now Aina could tell him when something was bothering her.

Something about all this felt so unreal… So incomplete. Something still wasn't right.

But did Aina have any evidence of this other than a simple feeling? And even if it was true that something was wrong, was there really anything she could do about it?

"Aina?" called a voice, returning Aina to the real world.

"Huh?" Aina asked, somewhat startled, turning around to see who that was. She was a bit surprised when it turned out to be Yuki—she had assumed that it wasn't, since he'd called her by first name. Even when she was the one who told him he could, she hadn't quite gotten used to it.

"I talked to Haru today," said Yuki.

"About what?" Aina asked.

"He told me that you came to him for help the day after you met Akito."

"Oh…" Aina said, "That…" She was desperately trying to hide the fact that she was screaming in her head. What else did he know about?

"Yes," Yuki said, somewhat amused, likely because Aina had failed in hiding it, "That. You could have told me, Aina."

"I thought I did."

"I don't remember you asking if he was saying anything about you."

"Oh…" Aina repeated, "_That_… Well, I didn't really think it'd be a good idea to tell you about it… I didn't want you to worry; I mean, it seemed like you already had enough on your mind. I didn't know what went on in there, and like I said, I didn't want to pry."

"Weren't you afraid?"

"Well, yeah… But I didn't think that I really needed to be. I was just concerned about you, and that's why I talked to Haru about it."

"And he said he would talk to me about it for you?"

"Yeah. So what exactly were you gonna say?"

"You don't have anything to worry about, first of all," said Yuki, "It's true that Akito doesn't really like you, but he doesn't have a reason to do anything about it."

"Good," Aina said with a relieved sigh, "Just what does he have against me? Did I do something wrong, or—?"

"It's not really you. He hates just about everyone outside of the family. It's one thing I never could understand."

"That's nice to know… And, Yuki, um… I know that this is kind of a stretch, but… Is there still any chance that you could tell me what happened?"

Yuki paused for a moment. "Akito is the head of the Sohma family," he finally said, "It's decided at birth who will be the heir. I grew up with him as the head, but I've still always had the feeling that he's… Different from the ones before him. He's always been very… Aggressive is the only word that comes to mind. When you met him, he was just giving me instructions. He didn't make any sort of threat to me, but… When he speaks… he has a certain aura to him… A look in his eye… I can't explain it."

"I think I get it…" said Aina, "He's intimidating, I admit… But, even so… You looked way more than intimidated. Like… Like he really had hurt you once before. As soon as I said his name, even. …Why?"

Yuki sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, "I know it isn't fair for me to keep this from you after everything you've told me about… I do want to tell you, but I don't really have a choice… It's Akito's decision, not mine."

"It's okay; I don't mind. Actually, I really do want to know, but, uh…" Aina slightly laughed at herself. "But I understand if you can't tell me. Don't worry about it."

"Alright," said Yuki, "And thank you… For everything you've been trying to do for me. It really means a lot."

"Um… You're welcome…" Aina paused. "…How red is my face?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious. Yuki simply laughed.

"It's not that bad," he said.

"It's getting worse."

"Well, I can't argue there."

"I'm leaving now. Don't look at me." Aina turned away and headed for the door.

"Your ride's not here yet," said Yuki.

"Don't look at me," Aina repeated.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't look at me!"

"Goodbye, Aina," said Yuki.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Aina, finally looking back at Yuki and laughing. She walked out the door and waited outside.

This had gone much better than Yuki thought. The last time he'd had a serious conversation with Aina, she was crying. But this time she was able to laugh. It was quite comforting… But even so…

Something about all this felt… Wrong.

* * *

During the past week, Aina had been trying to keep her mind off of the nagging feeling that something was coming by paying attention to other things. She'd picked up quite a bit by not letting her mind wander as much. The main thing was Tohru and Yuki. She used to be sure that the two of them were in love, or that Yuki loved her at the very least. But lately that had been changing. Aina had always gotten hints here and there that Tohru wasn't really sure who she was really in love with. She hadn't stopped liking anyone. Tohru loved them both, but she'd been showing less of _that_ kind of love toward Yuki and more of it toward Kyo. And Aina knew just what this meant for herself.

Now that Aina was fairly certain that Yuki wasn't in love anymore, she'd be tormented by the temptation to try and get him to love her. She kept having to tell herself no, that it was wrong, that she was above telling people how to feel, that Yuki deserved a better friend than that.

Besides, just because it wasn't Tohru anymore didn't mean he'd never love again. There was this one girl… Aina didn't know her name. She was in her year, and though Aina didn't know much about her, she'd always wanted to talk to her. That was probably the reason. No one knew much about Aina, either, at least not before Tohru interfered. And Aina knew exactly what that felt like. She pitied her. And actually, that girl had it even worse. Aina wasn't alone because no one liked her. It was just that no one knew her. But no one seemed to like this other girl. Aina would see people whisper sometimes. Whenever she saw it, she would always feel angry and hurt, as though they were talking about her. And so whenever Aina looked at this girl, she always thought that she needed a friend. But it always seemed as though the girl would back away from conversation, so sometimes Aina thought that she didn't want to have others around her. Then again, that was the impression that Aina gave—that she didn't want to be approached. It wasn't that she didn't like it when people talked to her; it was just that she wasn't good at answering back. Surely it was the same for this girl. Aina didn't want anyone to be as lonely as she once was, so she wanted to talk to her. But since Aina wasn't exactly a social butterfly, she'd always told herself, just as so many do, that someone else would take care of it.

Lately, that someone else was turning out to be Yuki. The two of them were in the student council together, and he was trying to get this girl to open up to him. Aina could tell how much difficulty Yuki was having, but he never had given up on her yet. That was one of the things Aina loved so much about him. Sweet, selfless Yuki… But the way he and the girl would interact made Aina wonder if perhaps one day, the two of them would be…

It was a terrible thought to go through losing him again. But Aina and Yuki simply weren't meant to be. So she just had to live with it. She didn't want to deny her feelings altogether. That wasn't how it worked. What she needed to do was completely different—she had to let go.

Time could heal any injury, couldn't it?

Well… Some injuries still left scars.

Aina ran across the hallway, with the sudden need to talk to Yuki. Her feelings were all jumbled up inside. Yuki may have again fallen in love, and Aina was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it. It was so much, Aina almost stopped and turned around for fear that she'd start crying, but she changed her mind and kept going. Yuki wouldn't think she was pathetic because of it. He'd think immediately that this must be serious and that she needed help. But she held back the tears anyway… She knew that once the first one fell, the rest wouldn't ever stop.

Aina didn't know where Yuki was, and her sight was blurring by the second. She kept on having to rub her eyes dry to keep the tears from falling, and while she was doing this, she bumped into someone.

It wasn't Yuki.

It was Akito.

Aina staggered back, her horror only magnified by the unmistakable look of rage in his eyes. Yuki was a few steps away, looking at her as though he were trying to tell her something. Aina quickly figured it out: _run_.

For a moment Aina was going to do just that, but then a thought came to her.

_No. This is Akito. You can't just leave when Yuki could be in danger… If you back out now, you'll never be able to save him._

Aina stood her ground, trying not to shake. She didn't know what to do. She could tell that Akito and Yuki had been talking already. And by the way Akito was glaring at her… It wasn't in his whole face. Some might see it as good-natured. And yet his eyes were so piercing… They were a dead giveaway that he was furious with her. Aina didn't know what to say. But she had to say something.

"I…" Aina stammered, "I'm sorry… I wasn't looking… Where I was going…"

"I don't mind," said Akito. He leaned over and picked something up off the floor. "I think you dropped this," he said. It was her cell phone; it must have fallen out of her jacket pocket when she bumped into him. Akito handed it to Aina, his grip tightening so hard that she heard it crack.

Palms sweating, Aina took the phone back, desperately hoping Akito didn't sense her fear, and that he didn't know that she could see through his act.

But he was about to find that out anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Aina asked, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"I just stopped by to see Yuki," Akito replied, "Though we're having a bit of a private conversation… My apologies, but would you mind leaving?"

Aina stayed, heart pounding, while Yuki silently begged her to do what Akito said.

She took a deep breath, bracing for Akito's reaction. "How private?" she asked.

"Very," Akito replied, his tone becoming much more neutral, "This is between me and Yuki. Whatever you came for, you're going to have to wait."

"NO."

Everyone froze. There was no turning back now. Akito immediately threw away his efforts of seeming kind. He walked one step closer to Aina.

"_What_ was that?" he asked, teeth clenched.

"I said no!" Aina repeated, "Something's going on and I'm not leaving until someone tells me what it is."

Yuki finally spoke. "Aina—"

"I know you said it was a secret, Yuki," Aina said, cutting him off, "But I know this has to do with me."

"What in the world are you going on about?" Akito asked.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Aina snapped, "I know this isn't just in my head! That little death glare you've been giving me ever since we met? The secret meetings? You saying 'I see you've made a new friend?' How Yuki always looks like the living dead whenever you're around? You think I can't put all that together? Clearly I'm the reason for this, and I can't let it go on any longer! Just LOOK at him! What have you been DOING to him?"

Akito continued walking up to Aina. "I think…" he hissed, "You need to learn to mind your own business…" He took one last step until their faces were nearly touching.

Yuki ran over to them, screaming, "AINA, RUN!"

Akito pushed Yuki away, the force causing him to slam against the wall. Horrified, Aina tried to run and help him, but Akito had already grabbed her wrist. He started twisting her arm until it felt like the bone was going to snap. Aina dropped to her knees, nearly screaming in pain.

"Don't you DARE try interfering," Akito scowled, "Do you really think there's anything you can do? What happens between me and Yuki is none of your concern! This isn't your place, so back down and leave us alone!"

He grabbed her other arm and threw her across the room. But just before Aina hit her head against the wall, Yuki jumped in and caught her.

Aina was about to thank him, but suddenly he was gone.

Where did he go…?

Aina looked up at Akito, who was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" he roared, "I TOLD YOU!"

He was pointing at something. It wasn't at Aina…

She looked around in desperation. Finally, she saw what it was.

This must all have been a bad dream, Aina was sure…

Right in the place where Yuki used to be was a rat.

* * *

**BUAHAHAHAAAA! **

**You saw that coming a mile away, didn't you? Heh heh… I'll be working on Chapter 7. Possibly the last chapter. And maybe with an epilogue… And I also plan on a sequel. But I kind of have to finish this first. Hehe. Hmm… Just remember that I am prone to writer's block. So I apologize in advance if you have to wait too long for more...**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this isn't the last chapter. I figured you'd want to know what happened after Yuki transformed. So here it is. And yet its ending still demands another chapter. Sigh… All authors have evil in them, I'm sure XD**

Chapter 7

Aina continued searching for Yuki, but he'd disappeared. He was just there a few seconds ago. It was like he'd vanished into thin air. All that was left was the rat…

And his clothes were on the floor?

Aina was completely lost, but that didn't matter once she realized that she was alone with Akito. Yuki wasn't there to save her anymore.

"Why did you do that, you IDIOT?" Akito bellowed.

"You could have killed her!" answered a voice. It was Yuki's, undoubtedly. But he wasn't there… Where was it coming from?

"The woman needed to be taught a lesson," Akito snarled, "You were encouraging her, and now look what you've done!"

"It doesn't matter!" said Yuki's voice, "If I hadn't done anything, then—"

Akito cut him off and started screaming.

"It wasn't worth it, Akito!" Yuki said, just loud enough to be heard over Akito.

Finally, Aina caught on.

It was the rat talking…

"Yuki?" Aina gasped. Before she could say anything more, Akito gave her a blow to the head.

Then… Nothing.

* * *

Yuki dragged Aina out the door and laid her outside. He'd transformed back fairly quickly, and Akito had knocked Aina unconscious. This was the last thing Yuki wanted… Not only had Aina discovered his secret; now Akito had reason to hurt her. And, actually… He already did.

Akito had thrown her so hard, and her head would have been knocked against the wall… The impact could have been fatal. Yuki didn't regret stopping that in the least.

But what he did regret was… Everything.

It was his fault that Aina was involved in this at all. If he hadn't acted so pathetic in front of her, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten so worried. Maybe she wouldn't have tried to help him. And maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.

"You'd better hope that when she wakes up, she'll think it was all a dream," Akito hissed.

Yuki nodded. He did hope that would be what she'd think. For his sake… And for hers.

* * *

Aina found herself sitting outside, leaning against the building, next to the front door. Her head was a bit foggy… She remembered she'd sat out here for a few minutes today.

Right before she lost her mind and started running to find Yuki… What happened after that?

She found Yuki… But she remembered also seeing Akito…

Akito!

Aina gasped and her head shot up. It had all come back to her. Akito was after her now… And Yuki… The moment he saved her life…

"Aina?"

Aina shrieked, for she was shocked to see Yuki there. He was normal again…

"Y-Yuki!" Aina sputtered, standing up, "You—you're-! What in the world happened back there?"

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Akito, he just-!"

"Akito?" asked Yuki, "Aina, what are you talking about?"

"But you were there! You were telling me to run and when I didn't, he threw me, and-!"

"Are you feeling alright?" Yuki asked.

"Me?" Aina asked, "Of course I am! You saved me! You're the one you should be worrying about!"

"Just calm down," said Yuki, getting her to sit down again, "I was inside just now, and you've been out here. I don't know what you're remembering… Did you fall asleep? Are you sure you haven't just been dreaming?"

Aina hesitated. "Well… I guess I could have been. But I remember, Akito knocked me out, and I've just been unconscious for the past—"

"Why were you saying I'm the one I should be worrying about?" Yuki asked, cutting her off.

Aina suddenly realized how ridiculous it was. "You turned into a rat…" she said, a bit ashamed of herself for getting so worked up over a dream.

"Then I think it's safe to say that you were dreaming," said Yuki.

"Yeah," said Aina, finally relaxing, "It just seemed so real. I remember everything… I was out here, and then I ran inside and met Akito. I don't remember any gaps in between. Getting knocked out especially made me think it really happened. I guess that was just the jolt that woke me up."

"You're sure you're alright?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine," said Aina, "Still a little jittery, but I'll be okay."

"Good," said Yuki, "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

"I should be… It's almost 5." Aina reached into her pocket for her cell phone. "I'd better call my mom and see what's keeping her."

But once Aina looked at her phone, she found that she wasn't going to be able to call her mother. The phone wouldn't work…

It had a crack through it.

It really happened… All that really happened…!

Aina stared in shock at Yuki. She didn't know what to do… What to say… She didn't even know what to think.

Was she going insane?

As if to save Aina from confronting Yuki, the horn of her mother's car started honking.

"I…" Aina faltered, "…I have to go."

"Aina—"

"I have to go!"

Aina quickly stumbled into the car, almost as though her life depended on it. She avoided Yuki's gaze as her mother drove off.

* * *

Aina ran up to her room and slammed the door. She threw the window open and flung her head out, gasping for air. She could barely breathe; she was so panicked. It felt as though the walls were closing in on her.

Aina was slipping into madness, she was sure… For some reason, she'd been hallucinating. That was the only explanation. It must have been caused by the overwhelming fear she felt when Akito had attacked her.

But then, why did Yuki say that none of it happened?

Did it really happen, then? But how? None of it made sense… Was this why Yuki had been so secretive all along?

There came a knock at the door, but Aina didn't bother answering. She was losing her mind. Not the best time to talk to one of her parents.

"Aina?" said the voice behind the door, "It's me…"

Aina's eyes bulged. That wasn't her father… This was another surprise appearance from Yuki.

He'd actually followed her?

Aina opened the door and immediately grabbed his arm.

"In. Now," Aina ordered. She pulled Yuki into her room and shut the door.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Now that Yuki was here again, Aina's panic had completely gone away. Now her only focus was to get answers.

"Did you come here to explain what just happened?" Aina asked.

Yuki nodded. "There's no reason to keep it from you… Now that you've seen."

"So none of it was a dream?"

"None of it," Yuki replied, "Though that was what Akito was hoping you'd think... That's why he only knocked you out… Instead of killing you."

"That's what he wants…?" Aina murmured, "So… Are you actually gonna tell me what all that was or not?"

"I am. But you can't tell anyone about it… And you can _never_ let on to Akito that you know."

"Agreed."

Yuki gave a heavy sigh. "This isn't just me… It's pretty much my whole family. Kyo… Shigure… Haru, Momiji, Kagura… And you're not the only one who's discovered it. Tohru… A little while after she moved in…"

"She knows?" Aina asked.

"Yes," Yuki replied. He paused, as though what he was about to say would get him executed. Aina wondered… Was that really the case?

"It's a curse," Yuki finally said.

Aina had seen so many things that day… She was sure she'd be prepared to hear anything…

But a curse?

Aina never expected anything like this… She wasn't even sure she believed it.

"There are twelve of us who have it. Well, thirteen, actually… You're familiar with the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Yeah…" Aina said, "The animals…"

"The dog, the ox, the rabbit, the boar, the snake…"

Suddenly, it all started coming together. Zodiac animals… A curse…

"The rat…" Aina said.

"Yes… The rat."

"I think… I think I have it figured out now… You were a rat. So… That's the curse? You all… You… Turn into the animals?"

Yuki nodded. "That's right."

At least two minutes. That was how long they sat there in dead silence.

"I understand…" said Yuki, "If you're sickened by me… If it scares you…"

"Yuki…" Aina said, barely audible. That was all she could think of to say… Just his name.

After more silence, Yuki got up and started to leave.

"I'm sorry you had to see it," he said, brokenly.

"Yuki, wait," Aina pleaded, "You… Do you really think that I'm afraid of you now?"

Yuki stopped. "You weren't saying anything," he said.

"Well, look at it from my perspective," Aina reassured, "I didn't even believe in curses up until now. It's kind of hard to take it all in."

Yuki almost smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"So… how does it happen? Do you just change at random intervals, or does something set it off? Like fear, or…?"

"One thing that causes it is when we're weak. But usually what sets it off, like with you, is when we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex who isn't cursed."

"So you knew you'd transform when you saved me?" Aina asked.

"That's mostly what made Akito so angry," said Yuki.

Aina smiled. She couldn't believe he thought for a moment that she didn't love him anymore. "Akito…" she repeated, "Where does he fit in? He's the head of the family… Is he cursed, too?"

"Yes," Yuki replied, "But not in the same way we are… Have you ever heard the story? The Zodiac legend?"

Aina paused. "I think so… I'm not sure I remember it very well, though. The one with the cat, right? Is Akito the cat?"

"No," said Yuki, "The cat is Kyo. The cat isn't even considered part of the Zodiac, let alone the head."

"I did say I didn't really remember it," said Aina. Not considered a part of the Zodiac? Poor Kyo… His abrasive personality started to make a little more sense. "Then who's Akito in the story?"

"There was the banquet that all the animals were invited to… And God was the one holding it. That's Akito."

"The head of the family," Aina mused, "Now I get it… So how is he cursed?"

"He has a bond with all of us… A bond that can't be broken unless the curse is broken. That's why we have to do what he says. He's almost always sick, but… I'm not sure if that's because of the curse or not."

"Huh… A bond… What happens if you disobey him?"

"As far as I know, no one's tried… Not without getting what he almost gave you."

"And this bond doesn't go away unless the curse is broken? So it _can_ actually be broken?"

"Yes," said Yuki, "There's one of us… He's the rooster, or he was… His curse broke. But no one knows how it happened. People have tried to figure it out. Outside of the family, who discovered the curse. But Akito doesn't want to lose the bond. He wants to keep control over us. So everyone who finds out gets their memories erased."

"But you said Tohru found out… Did she get her mind wiped?"

"No," said Yuki, "I don't know why…"

"And you don't want Akito to know about this so I can keep my memory?"

"And so doesn't try to kill someone over it," Yuki added.

Aina scratched the back of her head. "This is just… It's a lot. My mind still can't quite process it… So, you transform back, apparently. Does someone have to hug you again?"

Yuki smiled. "No," he said, "That just happens after a minute or so. Thankfully, you were unconscious and didn't have to see… Well…"

"I think I get it," Aina said awkwardly, not wanting to make him explain that part. "On another note, how'd you get my mom to let you in?"

"I actually told her that I was tutoring you," said Yuki.

"Oh," said Aina, "Smart… In that case, we should probably get to that so she doesn't suspect anything. I need help with history."

Yuki laughed. "All right. What don't you understand?"

"Pretty much everything, because Koujin-sensei doesn't really teach."

Both of them laughed this time, and started working. All the while, Yuki couldn't get over how well Aina had taken this. Right now, she was acting as though it had never even happened. She must have known how much more dangerous her life was now… She knew of the Sohma curse. If Akito found out about this… Aina didn't seem worried in the least.

She really was fine with it. All those things that Akito had warned Yuki of were no longer threatening. Aina's sense of security was so calming… Yuki couldn't help but feel the same way.

* * *

"So…" Akito said, in the blackness of his room, circling Yuki, "I trust that she's been convinced? She thinks it was a dream?"

"I made sure of it…" Yuki said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. After all, he did, before Aina caught onto what was really going on.

"Good… Now I was passing through yesterday, and I happened to see you. You were standing outside someone's front door… And the woman who let you in… She looked remarkably like Akita-san. Her mother, was she?"

Yuki couldn't say no. Lying to Akito… It was always nearly impossible. Everything one said to him always had to have some truth to it… Otherwise Akito would know it was a lie.

"Yes…" He stumbled.

"Really? …What were you doing there?"

"I'd gone to see Aina… To help her with school."

"Had you? Well, tell me, Yuki… In her room… The window was open. I could hear you talking sometimes… And I caught my name."

He stopped walking, and looked Yuki right in the eyes.

"Can you explain that?"

**Uh-oh… They're in trouble now… I've turned Akito into a stalker, haven't I…? Bleeeeehhhh…**

**For some reason I found it amusing making Aina try and make educated guesses about the curse. "Does someone have to hug you again?" XD that's definitely an assumption I would have made. And some more random useless trivia, the name "Koujin-sensei" was a result of me banging on the keys to try and make up a Japanese-sounding name. Usually I call the history teacher "Mr. Lyndevau," but that didn't sound Japanese at all. I couldn't really make another anagram of my horrible teacher's name that didn't sound American or French. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a long wait, hasn't it? I can never tell… I seem to live in my own world where time only progresses when my stories do. Try all you want, faithful reader, but you will never fully understand my weird little brain… But where were we? Oh, yeah… Akii just revealed his stalkerishness (not in the dictionary).**

Chapter 8

Yuki froze.

Akito had been eavesdropping on them…

"Well?" Akito urged, "I'm waiting."

Yuki didn't respond. He had to think of a way out of this. He had to protect Aina. But the more he tried, the more afraid he got. And that only made thinking harder.

Akito lost his patience and grabbed Yuki by the collar.

"You told her, didn't you?" he roared, "DIDN'T YOU?"

Yuki refused to say a word.

"ANSWER ME!" Akito screamed, tossing Yuki across the room. Yuki weakly stood back up, still silent.

"You think you're protecting her, do you?" Akito asked, "Well, you're not the only one who can tell me what happened."

"Alright," said Yuki, "Yes. I told her."

"WHY?" Akito barked, "Why would you do that?"

"I had to," said Yuki, "She didn't believe me. She knew it was real. She thought at first that she was just seeing things when I transformed, but my denying that any of it happened gave it away."

"Even so, you still could have chosen not to tell that girl! Unless you can prove to me that she can be trusted, I will make sure she forgets."

"We can trust her, Akito," said Yuki, "She doesn't even have a good reason to tell anyone. There's no one to tell. The Sohmas- we're the only friends she has."

"There's more to it than simply keeping the secret… She will not try to interfere with us again. To ensure that, if I do decide to erase her memory, it won't just be finding out. She'll forget she ever knew you. I'm sure that will keep both of you from defying me, correct?"

Yuki could barely look at him now. Pleasing Akito was a difficult task… But he had to do it. For Aina.

"Agreed," Yuki said.

"Good… You're dismissed."

Yuki started to leave.

"Oh, and Yuki…" Akito added, "I'll need a word with her to support your argument. Just to be sure you don't make anything up. Alright?"

Yuki nodded. It took everything he had not to slam the door as he walked away.

* * *

Yuki had a full weekend to think things through before telling Aina about his meeting with Akito. But it still wasn't enough. He didn't know how he would get out of this. Aina knew that the curse could be broken. So, chances were, she was willing to find out how. But if Akito heard of this, Aina would forget _everything_. And now it was finally time for him to tell her. He didn't want to burden her with this… But the sooner he told her, the sooner she'd be able to help him figure out what to do.

Thankfully, a student council meeting before school had given him a little more time to hold it off. But now that it was over, there was nothing left in the way. They had ten more minutes until the first bell. Yuki knew that if he didn't tell Aina now, he probably never would. He walked back outside and tried to find her. He she was there; he'd seen her just before he went to the meeting. As he kept looking, he found her. She was with Kyo, and the two of them were surrounded by cats.

"How can you not think this is cool?" asked Aina.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to get them to leave?" Kyo complained.

"But you can summon an army of cats to do your bidding," said Aina, "I want to be able to do that…"

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it…" Kyo mumbled.

"Aina," said Yuki, "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure," said Aina, walking over with him to the side of the building and away from everyone else.

"You remember when I said to keep all this a secret from Akito?" Yuki asked.

Aina suddenly grew worried. "Yeah… Why?"

"He knows."

"What? How did he find out? The only time I've ever spoken of it since you told me was just now with Kyo!"

"When I went to your house to explain everything to you, it turns out he followed me there. He said your window was open and he heard his name. I had to tell him everything before he tried to get it all from you. He doesn't trust you, Aina."

"Why not? Who is there to tell your secret to? If he's been spying on us, he should know all my friends already know about it."

"I told him about that," said Yuki, "But that's not what he's worried about. Aina… I know this won't be easy for you. But I have to know this. After you found out about the curse, what was going on in your head?"

Aina paused. "Well… I wasn't so sure I believed it at first, but then I thought there was no other explanation for what I saw… It made sense, but it didn't."

"And after that… What had changed? Your attitude toward us…"

"Nothing, really," Aina replied, "You were still the same people… Still my friends… The only thing that was different was… I wanted to help."

Yuki sighed. There it was.

"What's wrong?" Aina asked, "Is that bad?"

"Not for me," said Yuki, "For you, though… This is why Akito was so angry that you found out."

"What's so wrong about wanting to help? If I can break the curse, then I will. It isn't called a curse for nothing. He doesn't want to be freed from it just to keep his power? I don't get him."

"I understand, Aina," said Yuki, "I understand completely. I want the curse broken as much as you do, but Akito needs proof that you won't do anything. He needs to know you won't defy him anymore, and if he's not satisfied, then you'll get your memories erased."

"But if I can break it, then-"

"Even if you try, he'll find out before you even come close to succeeding. He wants a meeting with you to be sure that he can trust you, and he's not going to wait for very long."

"I could try to change his mind."

"You can't."

"You don't know that," Aina insisted, "And even if he erases my memory, who says you can't just tell me again?"

"Akito told me that if he does decide to erase your memory, you won't just forget finding out about the curse. He'll be sure to go back to before you ever knew me."

"What? He can't do that!"

"He won't if you do what he says."

"What if I just _told_ him that I won't do anything? What then?"

"It's no use. He's been following us around ever since you found out. For all we know, he could be watching us right now. And even if he's not… He always knows if you're lying. I don't know how; he just… knows."

"But there has to be a way out of this!"

"There isn't one. We have to obey him, or else you'll forget me entirely. I can't let that happen… I'm not losing you, Aina."

"I don't want to lose you, either…" Aina said, defeated, "There's nothing we can do?"

"No… So I need you to promise me that you won't try to break the curse, and that once this is over, we act as though nothing ever happened. Alright?"

"I can't…"

"Aina," Yuki said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Promise me."

Aina gave a heavy sigh. "Okay… I promise."

"Thank you," said Yuki.

"I'll go to him tomorrow," said Aina, "I'll just… Tell him what you told me. After all… You've lived with the curse for this long… You said I'd never be able to do it in time, and I'll take your word for it. Trying to get rid of it… It isn't worth forgetting you."

Yuki nodded. "That's right."

"…I'm sorry I can't help you," said Aina sadly.

"It isn't your fault," Yuki reassured.

"I just wish…" Aina began, but sighed when she didn't know how to put it into words.

"None of this ever happened?" Yuki asked, trying to finish for her.

"Not that, really… I don't regret finding out, but… I don't know. I just don't understand why it all has to be so… Why Akito wants so much to hold on to it. Why instead of trying to stop your pain, he only gives you more."

"I don't think anyone ever will," said Yuki.

"I should probably write down what I'm going to say to him. I just know I'll freeze up as soon as I see him. He scares me so much… But… You haven't told me why he scares you, Yuki. I know it's not the same as me. And don't give me that 'I can't tell you,' because there are definitely no secrets now."

Yuki hesitated. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. But Aina was right. There were no more secrets now that she knew. He sighed, and began, all the while staring at the ground.

"When I was little… I barely got to spend any time with my family. As soon as I met Akito, they just… _Gave_ me to him. I never got to speak with the other Sohmas. The head of the family favored me, and so they didn't. Even my own brother pushed me away… There was only Akito. We would spend all our time in a dark, secluded room with only one tiny window… Besides school, that was the whole world. All I knew. And one day, Akito just snapped and started painting everything black… He would always get so angry over the tiniest things… He wasn't much different than he is now.

"One day at school," Yuki continued, "Two other boys came to me and asked me to play with them. They said I must not have liked being by myself all the time… And so I went with them… For the first time in my life… I was happy. But then one of the girls got carried away and hugged me. And it all went away. Every one of those children had their memories erased. And once I went back to Akito… He just told me that the world was cruel and everyone hated me… I didn't believe him at first, thinking that when I went to school again, the same boys would still ask to be my friends. But then they just walked right past me like everyone always did… And when I was with Akito, he would just keep saying all these terrible things… To abandon hope… That no one would save me… I begged my family not to make me stay with him, but… They… They wouldn't take me back… And every second I spent in that room with him felt like an eternity… it was like the walls were closing in on me… It was suffocating… And no one would save me."

He finally looked at Aina, who was at a complete loss for words.

"Sometimes…" said Yuki, "Sometimes when he's angry… He still threatens to put me back into that room… And I… I can't go back…"

Aina rushed over to Yuki and took both his hands in hers. It took Yuki a few seconds to figure out why. _He_ was crying now… After bringing back such painful memories, he couldn't help it. He didn't hug her; he simply rested his head on her shoulder. "I can't go back…" he repeated, though it was nearly impossible to hear.

"I'm so sorry…" Aina whispered, "That all that had to happen to you… If I had any idea, I never would have asked… I didn't mean to make you say all that… It must have hurt so much. But it's okay now… When I go see Akito, I promise you I won't say anything to anger him. He's not erasing my memory and he's not taking it out on you… You're not going back, Yuki…"

The two of them stayed that way for as long as they could. Even though Yuki didn't have the same feelings for Aina that she had for him… She was still one of the best friends he'd ever had. She was like family to him. Right now, this was exactly where he needed to be.

* * *

Aina had practiced what she would say to Akito in front of the mirror for hours last night. But it wasn't enough. It didn't change the fact that she was horrified right now. She was standing in front of the door to Akito's room. There wasn't really a way to hide the fact that she was trembling. Yuki couldn't be there when she went to speak to Akito, but, thankfully, he was still standing outside with her as he'd promised.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked.

Aina couldn't lie. "No."

"He already knows you're here," said Yuki, "You can't wait too long."

"I know," said Aina. She inwardly commanded her body to move. "…But I think I'm paralyzed," she finished.

Yuki reached for the door, but didn't open it just yet. "Once you walk in there," he said, "You'll be on your own. For the most part, you're going to have to fend for yourself. But if I hear anything that gives me reason to think he's hurting you, I'll go and stop him."

"That's a promise?" Aina asked.

"That's a promise," said Yuki.

"Thank you, Yuki."

"Be careful," said Yuki.

Aina nodded. "I will."

"It'll be difficult, but don't make him angry."

"I'll do my best," said Aina.

"I know," Yuki said with a little smile.

"I'll keep my promise…" said Aina, "You keep yours."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," said a voice "Are you going to start crying or just go in there?"

Aina nearly jumped, and she turned around to see an old woman standing nearby.

"Sorry…" said Aina. She took a deep breath. "No turning back," she said. Yuki opened the door.

As soon as she'd walked inside, all Aina wanted to do was run away. It was so dark and threatening… She couldn't help but wonder if it was the same room Yuki was so terrified of. If it was, she didn't blame him one bit. And as soon as she saw Akito sitting there, staring at her, there was only one thought inside her head. This wasn't going to end well.

But Aina couldn't let her fear show. She'd made a promise. To Yuki and to herself. She wasn't going to break it… No turning back.

**Had some tender moments there. I must put one in every chapter because I am a sap (here meaning not an idiot or tree goop, but a person who likes sappiness way too much). I'm sure the old lady's line was what you non-saps were thinking. I do not know the old lady's name. She's just that old lady who works at the estate as a maid or something. Did Takaya give her a name? **

**We are nearing the climax. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is officially the last chapter. Now we're going to see what happens.**

Chapter 9

_I'm not going to be that helpless little girl anymore,_ Aina repeated to herself as she walked towards Akito. _Be strong…Be strong… Be strong…_

"Good evening," said Akito, not quite looking her in the eye.

"Good evening," said Aina respectfully, with a slight bow.

"Sit down," said Akito, "Anywhere you like."

Aina sat down on the floor, waiting to be asked a question. Akito was the kind of person she'd expect would only let her speak when spoken to. But he just stood there. He was waiting for her to say something. And that made Aina all the more worried.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Aina asked.

"That is why you came here," Akito replied, making Aina's question sound incredibly stupid.

"What about?" Aina asked, careful not to sound like she was correcting him.

"Tell me, Akita-san… what did Yuki tell you when you found out about the curse?"

"Just the basics… What makes them transform."

"Did he explain my role in the Zodiac?" Akito asked.

Aina nodded. "He said you were the same as God in the legend… And you had a bond that would only break along with the curse."

"Do you know if the curse can be broken?"

"I asked him…" said Aina, making sure Akito knew Yuki didn't just tell her because he could, "He said it could be broken, but no one knows how."

"How do you think it could be broken?"

Aina paused. This had to be a trick question, but she didn't quite see how her answer could upset him. And so she answered truthfully, "I don't know."

"Just take a guess," said Akito.

"I…" Aina stammered, completely lost. She couldn't possibly try to figure it out and still know Yuki by the end of the day. Now she knew why he was asking.

"I don't want to," said Aina.

"Smart girl," said Akito, "But you and I both know that's not true. You want to break the curse. But you won't. Why is that?"

"I know that he's better off with the curse than I am without him," Aina replied, just as she'd practiced.

"Am I wrong in thinking that you love him?"

"No," Aina replied, "You're right."

"How could you fall in love with one of us?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean…"

"We're cursed. Possessed by vengeful spirits. It doesn't frighten you?"

"The only thing that frightens me is that you're all forced to live with it and that it might never go away. It doesn't change the way I look at Yuki, or any of you."

"That can't possibly be how you really feel."

"It is. The rest of the Zodiac are practically my only friends in the world, and Yuki… He is _everything_. He's everything I ever wanted, and even if I'm not meant for him, I don't care, because he's my best friend and I will never, _ever_ leave him."

"How can you not think he's a monster?" Akito asked.

Aina paused. Was this what Akito really believed? That they were monsters? That _he_ was a monster? Was this why the curse was a secret? The bond…He must have thought it was the only thing keeping him from being alone.

"No one thinks that," said Aina.

"What are you going on about?"

"Being cursed doesn't make you monsters. It's not your fault you're this way. None of you asked for it… You're all still the same people I knew before I found out about the curse. It doesn't change who you are. And I think maybe… Maybe learning to live with it… It even makes you stronger. Because you've all made _me_ stronger. You're all… amazing, wonderful, beautiful people. No curse can ever change that. You're about as far from monsters as you can get."

All this time Akito had his back to Aina. But as soon as she'd finished talking, he turned and faced her. Aina looked him right in the eyes and gave a little smile. She _could_ change his mind. She knew it.

Akito slowly walked towards her.

"With or without the bond," Aina continued, "They're not gonna leave you. Maybe what it takes to get you to see that is breaking the curse. And I can help. But whether or not we do that… That's your call." Akito stopped walking, and Aina stood up, because all of a sudden… She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"So what's it gonna be?" Aina asked, her smile widening.

Immediately, Akito responded by backhanding Aina on the side of the face. Aina fumbled onto the floor, her fear of him returning.

"You know _nothing_ about the curse," Akito hissed, "So don't you dare act like you can take such a burden away from us so easily."

Aina's eyes started to tear up, partly from the physical pain where he'd hit her. But it was mostly because of the painful knowledge that she'd failed. How could she ever think she could change him?

"Clearly you can't be trusted," said Akito, "You are dismissed. I'm sending you to Hatori to have your memories erased immediately."

Aina stood up. "No!" she begged, "I was just trying to help! I won't interfere, I promise you, I won't! Please, you don't have to do this!"

"I said you're dismissed!" Akito snapped, pushing her back down again. Aina nearly shrieked, then clasped her hands over her mouth, not wanting Yuki to have to come. She didn't care if she got hurt. But she couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Is keeping control over the Sohmas that important to you?" Aina asked coldly. If being nice didn't work, maybe this was how to get through to him.

"Just shut up and get out of my sight!"

"The reason they suffer is because of you! It's not the curse. It's the way YOU force them to live. If you'd just let people help you and not push away anyone who ever comes close to one of you, maybe they wouldn't be so terrified of you!"

"SHUT UP!" Akito roared, swiping a vase off a table and hurling it at Aina. She screamed and dove away just in time for it to shatter at her feet. Right on cue, Yuki ran in.

"Aina!" he shouted.

"I'm fine," said Aina, rubbing the place where Akito had hit her, "You can go… I was just leaving." She looked back at Akito and gave him an icy stare, hoping he would realize what he'd done.

"I don't ever want to see your face again," Akito scowled as Aina and Yuki left the room.

"Please tell me that he was only angry because he couldn't come up with a good enough reason to erase your memory," Yuki pleaded.

Aina shook her head. This was likely her last moment alone with Yuki. After this, she had to be brave. But right now, she knew it was okay to cry.

* * *

By some miracle, Yuki had convinced Akito to give them one day. Aina could barely keep it together when she was making her farewells to Tohru and the others, and it broke her heart that she couldn't say goodbye to Arisa or Hanajima. She and Yuki had decided that when her parents found out she'd forgotten the past month, Yuki would explain that she fell down a flight of stairs. Yuki at first wasn't sure if this was believable, but Aina insisted that she was that stupid, and her parents knew it.

So that was it. It had only been a month since Aina and Yuki had been friends. It felt like forever to both of them. But still not long enough. Now their time was over. Yuki couldn't believe he was already taking her to see Hatori. After this, Yuki was almost certain that he couldn't see her again. It seemed that it was too dangerous for anyone to be close to him. He couldn't put her through that again. But he also couldn't put himself through losing her.

"We can find a way out of this," said Yuki, "Just let me talk to Akito."

"Now you and I both know that's not gonna work," said Aina. She was smiling, but it was a sad smile.

"How can you be like this?" Yuki asked, "You're about to forget me, forget all of us… I'm going to miss you so much, Aina…"

"I wish I could say the same," said Aina, her voice starting to shake, "But it's okay. You'll see me again."

"No," said Yuki, "My family and I are too dangerous. I can't put you through all this a second time."

"Then you'll just have to be more careful," said Aina, giving everything she had to keep smiling, "Please… As a last request… Find me again."

Yuki nodded. But all he could think was… why? Why did it have to be this way? He found himself saying out loud, "I don't understand…"

"You will," said Aina, on the verge of tears, but trying to stay calm for Yuki's sake, "One day you will… And then it'll be okay… Everything's gonna be okay…" The words were suddenly directed to herself when she began having to wipe her eyes. She was trying so hard to tell herself that things would get better.

Aina pulled herself together as much as she could. She refused to break down now.

"I'm ready," she finally said. She and Yuki walked into the room to meet Hatori. They thought he said some things. Something about what he was going to do. But it was all a blur. Neither could really pay attention. As soon as Hatori had finished, Aina started crying. But even then, she couldn't lack courage.

Aina looked at Yuki, and choked a smile through her tears.

"I'll see you later," she said.

Although what she was about to say was something Yuki already knew, it was the first time she said it to him…

And to the both of them, it felt as though they were her last words.

"I love you."

Hatori placed his hand on Aina's face.

Aina embedded one thought into her mind just before she forgot.

_It's gonna be okay… I know it will._

Three seconds.

Aina lost consciousness and fell backward. Yuki put his hands underneath her head to break her fall, then carefully laid her down. He clutched her hand in both of his and mourned her silently, a single tear falling down either side of his face. He still didn't understand…

_I'm so sorry…_

He couldn't get the words out.

* * *

Yuki was surprised at first to see Aina at school again. It was like she had died. But she hadn't. She'd just forgotten him.

He'd been getting concerned looks from everyone who knew the real story. Momiji had given him about seven hugs since it happened, and he'd gotten one from Kagura when she heard the news as well. Poor Tohru had spent hours sobbing her heart out after giving him her utmost sympathy. Even Kyo had been laying off the insults lately. Heaven knew what Ayame's reaction would be. It was so strange for Yuki… Everyone was treating him so differently now. And while he appreciated it, he just wanted things to be the way they were.

Now they were in the same place they were at the beginning. Yuki with all of his friends… And Aina alone.

"You go this time," said Tohru, "She needs you, Yuki-kun… And you need her, too."

"She doesn't know that now," said Yuki, "Before I ever talked to her, she hated me."

"But you told me… The last thing she asked of you was to find her again."

Yuki had spent so much time brooding, he'd forgotten. He promised her…

Yuki got up and walked over to where Aina was. Her eyes bulged as soon as she saw him.

"Hello," said Yuki.

"Hello," Aina stammered, fumbling around with her lunch box. Yuki had almost forgotten she used to be like that.

"We were wondering… Would you like to come sit with us?"

"Umm… Yeah…" Aina said, clearly pleased, "Yeah. I'd love to."

Yuki paused. She seemed so happy to hear this. But why? Before she'd gotten to know him, she'd hated him.

Then it came to him. That one time they'd first met… Akito didn't know about it. Aina still remembered. She still loved him.

But now it was different. And suddenly, Yuki wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

All those things that had happened… The way he was completely ignorant of her pain before. How he'd run away from the truth. It was all gone now.

"_I don't understand…"_

"_You will."_

Yuki was given a second chance. He could start again. And this time, he would do his best not to break her heart. And he would keep her safe.

For the first time since Aina lost her memory, Yuki smiled.

"_And then it'll be okay."_

"Come on, Aina," said Yuki, walking back to his friends. As Aina followed him, she had an odd expression on her face. Confused, but… Somehow pleased.

_Of course,_ Yuki thought with a chuckle. She was wondering when he'd started calling her Aina.

* * *

Over a year had passed, and the time had come for graduation. Yuki was going off to college while Aina was staying behind for one more year of high school. The two of them were standing outside, making what may have been their final farewells.

"Yuki…" said Aina, "Before you go… There's… There's something I …" She sighed and hung her head. "Now that you're here I'm not so sure I can say it anymore."

"It's okay," said Yuki, "You don't have to."

Aina looked up at him, confused.

"I already know," said Yuki.

Surprisingly, Aina asked no questions. If he was thinking of the same thing she was, or how he knew, or if they could still be friends after this. She simply flung herself into Yuki's arms. And he didn't have to hold back, because now he was free.

"Promise you'll write?" Aina asked.

"If you promise you'll visit whenever you can," said Yuki.

"Okay," said Aina, and gave him a kiss on the cheek after letting go.

"I'll find someone," was the last thing she said before heading for home.

Aina would never remember just what she and Yuki had been through together, and they weren't quite as close as they were before. Some might think it a tragedy. Perhaps even the end. If Aina and Yuki never saw each other again, it might be. If Aina's whole life would be spent staring at the clouds alone, it might be. If Aina's friends would never be more than fiction, it might be. If Aina would never know her reason for living, it might be. And if Aina would never love again, it might be. But this wasn't the end. The sun had simply gone down. Sometimes Aina would grieve and not remember why. But it didn't matter, because she had the beautiful, shining stars to give her hope. They would let her know, that no matter how long the night was, it couldn't last forever. The sun would rise again…

Always.

A NEW BEGINNING

_**It may take some time to patch me up inside,**_

_**But I can't take it, so I run away and hide.**_

_**And I may find in time that you were always right…**_

_**You're always right…**_

_**So you sailed away into a grey sky morning.**_

_**Now I'm here to stay…**_

_**Love can be so boring.**_

_**Nothing's quite the same now.**_

_**I just say your name now.**_

_**But it's not so bad.**_

_**You're only the best I ever had.**_

_**You don't need me back…**_

_**You're just the best I ever had.**_

_**-Vertical Horizon, "Best I Ever Had."**_

**And there we have it, faithful reader. I will now change the setting to complete. This is the second multi-chapter story that I've finished. I actually wrote this story because I suffered from being desperately in love with Yuki, and I hoped that this would help me out (being in love with a fictional character isn't fun). It did help. I wasn't sure if I'd ever really get over it. What I kept writing was time can heal anything, and eventually it did (I like a living, breathing, single boy now). Sometimes I think Aina and Yuki could have made a nice couple. But Yuki is Machi's, and if Aina looks hard enough, maybe there's someone else out there. Did you already figure out what would happen in the end? I hadn't even decided on it until I was about halfway through the story. It just seemed like the thing to do. Is it satisfying? If you seem excited enough about it, I may do a sequel. Based on Aina's last line… I'm still planning it. Want me to write it?**

**Thank you so much for reading this. You guys are the ones who have kept me fighting through this and trying my absolute hardest to make it perfect. Thanks to those of you who've endured my crazy cases of writer's block since the very beginning and to those of you who are lucky enough to have stumbled upon this after I finished it. Really, I can't possibly express how eternally grateful I am. You're all AWESOME. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you SO much. Until next time, faithful reader.**


End file.
